Tomorrow
by ROCkER.JACkSON
Summary: In honor of every Liason lover's angel, Jacob Martin aka Jake. Liason meet on the bridge that holds more meaning to them than most places in all of Port Charles. Sparks will fly and who knows what will happen next. JaSam fans might not want to read this.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hope this proves I do appreciate your reviews. Dedicated to lostluv, in honor of the one year anniversary of Jake's death. Let me know what you think.  
>*NO JASAM BABY*<strong>

**Follows Liason scenes on 3-21-12**

* * *

><p><em>Tomorrow I'm gonna leave here<em>  
><em>I'm gonna let you go and walk away like every day I said I would<em>  
><em>And tomorrow, I'm gonna listen<em>  
><em>To that voice of reason inside my head telling me that we're no good<em>

Their hands are joined together, hers soft small one resting in his big rough one, his fingers clasped over hers. The pain is vibrating through them so vibrantly, it seems to root within their souls, burning brightly to the surface. The bridge held so much meaning for both of them, but Jason now realizes just how much it meant to him. It means the world to him now because it was his son's favorite place. Knowing that he was more connected to his son than he thought, Jason couldn't fight the tears that fell from his eyes. In that moment he was glad that he helped pay for the rebuilding of the bridge.

They stare out at the abyss, the leaves blowing in the wind, both hoping that somehow their son heard them and knew that he was the focus of their attention in that moment. That he would always be in their hearts and on their mind. Jason's thumb absent-mindedly rubs against her hand. The sparks are felt immediately and they both are a little surprised. Looking up at him, Elizabeth can see that he felt it too.

"What are we doing?" Elizabeth asks as she turns to look at him. "We shouldn't."

"I know." Jason lifts his hand to gently touch her cheek. "We don't have to."

"Yet here we are." Elizabeth takes a deep breath, her body flush against his. "So what now?"

"Say no and we won't." Jason says, his voice shaky from the tears he shed. "You can walk away."

"I don't want to." Elizabeth whispers, staring into his tear filled blue orbs. "I want to be lost in this moment...with you."

"I want that too." Jason wanted nothing more than to be lost in the moment, to forget his loss for as long as he could.

_But tonight I'm gonna give in one last time_  
><em>Rock you strong in these arms of mine<em>  
><em>Forget all the regrets that are bound to follow<em>  
><em>We're like fire and gasoline<em>  
><em>I'm no good for you<em>  
><em>You're no good for me<em>  
><em>We only bring each other tears and sorrow<em>  
><em>But tonight, I'm gonna love you like there's no tomorrow<em>

Closing his eyes, Jason pulled her to him, claiming her lips swiftly causing her to gasp against his lips. Taking that opportunity, Jason snaked his tongue into her mouth, reacquainting himself with her. Elizabeth's hands slipped under the hem of his shirt, touching the skin just around his waist, making her way to the small of his back. The heat radiated off him as he pulled her closer, needing to feel her flush against him. As the momentum picked up, Elizabeth made away with Jason's jacket, making it fall to the ground with a thump.

The next article of clothing to go is her coat. Their lips never parting as he slips his hands under her coat at her shoulders and brings it down to her elbows, forcing her to remove her hands from his body in order for the coat to drop to the ground. Jason pulls away to stare into her eyes, searching for protest but finding something entirely unexpected. Not thinking about it too much, Jason goes back in for a kiss as they do away with the rest of their clothes. By the time they are in their birthday suits, their clothes have made somewhat of a blanket on the cold bridge.

Slowly lowering Elizabeth onto their discarded clothes, Jason lays atop her, brushing his fingers through her hair, wanting to stare into her eyes. He never thought they'd find themselves in this position again. Elizabeth has dreamt of it on occasion, but she always believed it would never happen. To be back together in this way, it had them both dying to live in the moment. Whatever happens after this, whatever regrets will follow, they'll accept it for one night together.

_Tomorrow I'll be stronger_  
><em>I'm not gonna break down and call you up when my heart cries out for you<em>  
><em>And tomorrow, you won't believe it,<em>  
><em>But when I pass your house,<em>  
><em>I won't stop no matter how bad I want to<em>

"Are you sure?" Jason asks, his body reacting to hers in the most desperate way.

"Yes." Elizabeth shakes her head slightly. "I'm sure."

That was all it took for Jason to claim her lips again. The connection between them bubbled to the surface as their bodies moved together. All the years of history, all the lost chances and passion filled moments, everything is poured into their connection. Into this moment. Though their hearts were aching for their losses, neither could feel the pain. They're both too lost in each other, in the way their bodies were about to come together, with him inside her as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

Elizabeth stares into his eyes and she sees something she hasn't seen in so long. His walls have dropped and he was just there, in the moment, with her. She could see the Jason she so desperately loved, so desperately wanted. She could see the man from years before blending with the man he is now. As he slowly rocks his hips, her meeting him stride for stride, Elizabeth could see some light come back into his eyes. Gone was the cold distance and in its place something better, something brighter.

_But tonight I'm gonna give in one last time_  
><em>Rock you strong in these arms of mine<em>  
><em>Forget all the regrets that are bound to follow<em>  
><em>We're like fire and gasoline<em>  
><em>I'm no good for you<em>  
><em>You're no good for me<em>  
><em>We only bring each other tears and sorrow<em>  
><em>But tonight, I'm gonna love you like there's no tomorrow<em>

He wants to drag it out for as long as he can, but he's already reaching his peak. Rocking his hips faster and faster, kissing her soundly as he hits his climax, Jason pours his moans into her mouth as his kiss gets deeper and harder. Elizabeth wraps her arms and legs around him as she meets her climax mere moments later. She could feel his muscles slightly spasm in her grasp and she knows that they're at the end of their moment.

She thinks he'll get up and get dressed, prompting her to do the same, but he doesn't. He rolls onto his side, pulling her up against his body to where he's hugging her from behind and he just holds her. Closing her eyes, relishing in being held by him again, Elizabeth listens to his breathing. He grabs his jacket from beneath them, covering their lower parts before his arms wrap around her again. Elizabeth doesn't care about anything else in that moment, but his arms around her, holding her possessively as if he doesn't want to let go.

_Baby when we're good, you know we're great_  
><em>But there's too much bad for us to think that there's anything worth trying to save<em>

"Do you have to go?" Jason whispers, his eyes closed tightly, just focusing on holding her in his arms again.

"No." Elizabeth whispers, snuggling deeper against him. "I don't have to be home until tomorrow."

He didn't have to ask her to stay because he knew she understood. So, even though every part of them knew this was wrong, they knew that they shouldn't be in this position, neither move. They cling to each other as sleep overcomes them, not caring for anything past either end of the bridge. Tonight is about them. About their past and their love, about the ones they've lost and reminding themselves why life was still worth living.

Though his wife awaited him in the morning, him needing to tell her about this and explain what happened, Jason slept peacefully for the night. He knew all the things that would face him, but he couldn't care less in the moment because he was with her. She's laying in his arms, letting him hold her like she was his again, and he'll accept whatever comes because of this moment.

Elizabeth knew the kind of pain that would be her reality when she has to see him around town, knowing that he wasn't hers anymore, that he was still married to Sam, but she'll accept it. She'll accept letting him go and returning to her life in the morning, but, for tonight, she'll let him hold her. She'll sleep in his arms as if he's still hers and she's still his. Whatever will face her in the morning, all of it will be worth it because she got this one night with him. Though they'll never work, she's thankful for the little moments when their lives are in sync.

_But tonight I'm gonna give in one last time_  
><em>Rock you strong in these arms of mine<em>  
><em>Forget all the regrets that are bound to follow<em>  
><em>We're like fire and gasoline<em>  
><em>I'm no good for you<em>  
><em>You're no good for me<em>  
><em>We only bring each other tears and sorrow<em>  
><em>But tonight, I'm gonna love you like there's no tomorrow<em>

The sun rises over the horizon, showering them in its warmth and light. They both couldn't explain it, but somehow they knew that this moment would change them forever. It was another moment forever etched into their history. Its something they could hold onto when they thought of the other. Jason slowly rises to his feet, helping her up, getting dressed along side her. When they are both fully clothed in the clothes they had worn the day before, Jason takes her hands in his, softly stroking hers with his thumbs.

"You know..." Jason starts, taking a deep breath.

"I know." Elizabeth assures, smiling sightly. "And we'll always..."

"Of course." Jason shakes his head. "If you ever..."

"I will." Elizabeth promises. "I guess this is it."

"This is it." Jason confirms, letting out a deep breath. "Thank you. You saved me once again."

"It goes both ways." Elizabeth assures, closing her eyes as his lips claim hers one last time.

Hands joined together, they stare into each other's eyes for a long moment. Both acknowledging what words could never describe. Both accepting the change that has happened and knowing that nothing would be the same between them from now on. Neither knew if the change would be good or bad, but they knew nothing would be the same. With a simultaneous intake of breath, they released each other's hands and went their separate ways. He to his home with Sam and her to her home with her children. For one night they found comfort within each other, from their loss of their child, they found that they could still help each other through the darkest times.

As they got into their respective cars, both whisper to the heavens, "I'll always love you, Jake." Starting up their cars, they left the bridge and their moment together behind them. Ready to face whatever lay ahead and holding on to what lied behind them.

_Tomorrow, I'm gonna leave here_  
><em>I'm gonna let you go and walk away like every day I said I would<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm thinking about turning it into a full story. Let me know if I should.  
>Song: Tomorrow by Chris Young <strong>

**-ROCkER**


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth walked through her front door, her steps a little lighter than when she left her home to go to the bridge. Thinking of the bridge brought back the images of Jason in the most intimate of moments. For one brief night, she had her whole world back, but the time ran out like it always does and reality set back in. Taking a deep breath, Elizabeth leant against the door once it was closed. Today is going to be as hard as it will be long. Elizabeth moved to push herself off the door, when her sister came walking out of the kitchen, a smile of understanding on her face.

"You okay?" Sarah asks, walking over to Elizabeth with a cup of hot cocoa.

"Not really." Elizabeth shakes her head, accepting the beverage. "Thank you."

"Cam wasn't feeling up to going to school so I told him he could stay home, I hope that's okay." Sarah says softly. "I didn't think he should be in school today of all days."

"Its okay." Elizabeth assures. "He's been clinging to Aiden these last few days."

"Maybe you should take today off." Sarah suggests. "I know it has to be hell for you right now."

"No. I need to work." Elizabeth shakes her head. "I need to keep busy today."

"Okay." Sarah says, understandingly. "How about I bring the boys to the hospital during your lunch hour?"

"Sure. Sounds good." Elizabeth sets the cup down. "Are you sure you can handle both of them on your own?"

"Have a little faith." Sarah says, guiding her sister to the stairs. "It'll give me some time to bond with my nephews since Steven has been monopolizing them."

"In case I haven't said it before..." Elizabeth turned to look at her. "Thank you for coming back to help me. It means a lot."

"What are sisters for right?" Sarah gave her arm a reassuring squeeze. "Go on."

Jason drove around for hours after leaving the bridge. He wasn't sure he wanted to go home and have the argument that was sure to happen. Every time he thought about her, nothing but anger is trudged to the surface. He fought tooth and nail to get out of the Quartermaine home because they did nothing but make choices for his own good. They never bothered to ask him until he was halfway out the door. Once he hit pavement, Jason was gone and he didn't bother looking back.

It took him until the hostage crisis to realize that they could have a place in his life as long as they didn't make choices for him. Sam, of all people, should know that he hates other people making choices for what they believe is his own good. There's a lot that he can accept, but he will never accept people taking his choice away. Not even if the person is his wife. He didn't accept it with Courtney and he won't accept it with Sam.

The moment he walked into the penthouse, they locked eyes and he could see that she wasn't sure about their impending conversation anymore than he was. She quickly got off the phone with her mom once her sense came back to her. He was about to toss his keys onto the desk and take of his jacket, but he didn't. He wasn't sure how long he'd be home and he wanted the ability to make a quick exit if he happened to need it.

"I was worried about you." Sam says, he knew that would be the first words out of her mouth, it was funny how well he knew her and yet she felt like a stranger. "I mean, when you didn't come home last night...I wasn't sure where you'd go. I know the hospital is the last place you'd rather be...unless, of course, this is the last place you'd rather be..."

"I didn't mean to make you worry." he says plainly, it was true, he hadn't thought about how she'd feel at all last night. He was too focused on what he lost and, of course, Elizabeth.

She looked at him for a moment, trying to assess him before speaking. "Where'd you go?" she watches his reaction, not sure what to make of his blank expression.

"The bridge over Black Stone Canyon." Jason concedes, trying to remain calm and level-headed.

"Oh, the one you used to go with Robin all the time." Sam remembers him talking about it from time to time. "Were you there alone?"

"No." he says without pause, shaking his head. "I wasn't alone."

"What, did Carly track you down?" Sam could see that it wasn't Carly he was with.

"I was with Elizabeth." he says, watching as realization dawns in her eyes. He could see that Sam was both surprised and confused by the revelation, trying to think of some kind of reason why he was with Elizabeth.

She's standing behind the nurses' station, staring at a picture of her son on her phone, and wondering when things would get better. Her entire life is hanging on a string, Cameron has been acting out and now he's practically physically attached to Aiden. She knows how hard it is on her son, having so many people leaving his life one way or another and she wishes more than anything that she can fix it for him. Today, of all days, her heart is with her boys, all three of them.

It seemed that no one else has remembered its the anniversary of the death of her son because they were coming up to her with their own problems. Olivia, although she's happy for the woman and her brother, the last thing Elizabeth wanted to talk about was Olivia's love life. She had been curious about her brother's abrupt departure, but she didn't want to talk about it on that day of all days. Didn't the woman see the pain that was clear on her face?

Then Matt with his umpteenth problem with Maxie. Although her sympathies went out to Maxie, being partially responsible for Robin's death, Elizabeth didn't have time to console Matt on his relationship issues. They were all mourning Robin and Maxie was blowing things way out of proportion. Elizabeth wasn't sure about whether or not Maxie was innocent or not, in regard to both Lisa and Robin, but wasn't it asking too much for Elizabeth to reassure Matt on the day she lost her son a year prior?

"Can you do me a favor?" she asks Matt, realizing something she had to do. "If anyone asks, I'm taking a break. There's something I have to do."

"Okay...yeah." Matt stutters through, watching as she turns back around to look at him.

"And Matt..." Elizabeth brings her hand to her throat, not really believing that she was reassuring someone right then. "As worried as you are about Maxie, she has a lot of great people on her side...including you."

That was as much as she could handle and, with that, she makes a hasty exit. Like the year before, everyone else's lives have continued to go on while hers is frozen in the past. She didn't mind it today, its how it should be, her life focused on her son and wishing he were still here. She got into her car, buckling up before starting her car.

"This is for you, Jake." Elizabeth whispers, taking a deep breath before putting her car in drive and making her way to Jake's.

Sam started pacing the floor, she couldn't process what Jason just confessed to her. It was like the most disgusting, twisted, sense of déjà vu she's ever had in all her life. What was she supposed to say to that? Is she supposed to say she understood? Is she supposed to blow up and scream at him? Stopping a few feet in front of him, staring into his eyes, Sam had no idea what she should say or do.

"Why?" her voice speaks before her brain can think up something more articulate.

"As pathetic as this may sound...it just happened." Jason gulped past the lump in his throat. "We were lost in the moment. The loss of Robin and Jake combined...we sought comfort in each other."

"Jake?" Sam voices, forcing herself to overlook the rest.

"Its been a year." Jason couldn't believe that he had to tell her what today was. He could see the shock in her eyes. "We were talking about him and how she used to bring Jake there...one thing led to another and it just happened."

"What do you I say to that?" Sam fights the tears that are threatening to fall over. "Whatever the reason, you broke your vows to me."

"You did it first." Jason throws back, seeing the hurt on her face.

"So, what, this was to get back at me?" Sam's voice rises. "You slept with Elizabeth to get back at me for lying to protect your life?"

"No." Jason says sternly. "What I said the last time still stands true, I would never use Elizabeth that way."

"So what?" Sam exclaims. "What was this? A one time thing? A way to get out of reality for a while? What?"

"It was what it was." Jason sighs, running one hand down his face in frustration. "It won't happen again."

"Okay." Sam shakes her head, accepting that much. "What now? Where does this leave us?"

Elizabeth made her way to the bar, looking up with a small smile on her face at the sight of her son's name in the neon lights. Taking a deep breath, she made her way into the establishment, finding Luke with Lulu and Anna. She's been growing closer with Anna since Robin's passing and she truly appreciated that link to her friend. She wasn't too happy about seeing Luke, the pain still too strong, but she owed it to both her son and Luke to do this face to face. Everything was going great until she took notice to the cardboard sign that read The Floating Rib. The memorial fund was one thing, but this...she couldn't accept this.

"I don't want the name changed." Elizabeth says fighting off the tears. "I understand what you're saying, but you had no right initiating the change."

"I just figured that..."

"You figured wrong." Elizabeth cuts him off. "Do you want to know what I see when I look at that sign?"

"Of course." Luke can't meet her in the eyes and she knows it.

"When I look at that sign shining out there, I remember the woman that used to own this place." Elizabeth says firmly. "I remember Jake in all her glory. A woman that was strong, fearless, and outspoken. All things that my son was. So no...when I look at that sign, I don't see a bar where people get drunk, I see the name of two people that were strong and completely original."

"I'm sorry if my changing it had a negative impression on you." Luke sighs, wondering when he'll ever get things right.

"I have ties to this place in more ways than one and the name holds even more meaning to my life." Elizabeth says, holding her head high. "You want to make things right, leave the name as is."

"Elizabeth, he was trying to do a good thing." Lulu felt the need to defend her father. "I'm sure he didn't mean to upset you today of all days."

"Thank you for the fund, I really appreciate it." Elizabeth says, securing her coat around her. "But I hope you take what I said into consideration and leave the name as is. This place is Jake's...no amount of change will ever change that."

Sam was standing, tears falling down her face, anger in her eyes. Her husband was turning into a frozen block of concrete right before her eyes and she had no way of reaching him. How could he still be angry at her about lying when he committed adultry? She should be angry with him! What she did was out of love, what he did wasn't! At least, that's what she has to tell herself because anything else was unthinkable. She wasn't blind to the connection between her husband and the brunette nurse. She could see it clear as day and she knew that only part of it revolved around their son.

"Don't ask me what comes next." Jason states, his body stiff as a board. "I don't have an answer to that."

"You can't even attempt to see my side of this and you're the one that had sex with someone else!" Sam shouted. "We're married Jason! Or does that not mean anything to you?"

"It did." Jason turns his back on her, pulling open the door. "Before you decided that being my wife gave you control of my life."

"How is what I did worse than what you did?" Sam shouts, throwing him a pillow from the couch. "I'm still here fighting for our marriage after you've slept with Elizabeth and you're just walking out!"

"Anything good that I have started with Robin!" Jason shouts, losing his control, turning to glare daggers at her. "You had no right taking my choice away. She wasn't just my friend, she was family, and you had no right taking away my chance at going to her funeral and saying goodbye with the other people that loved her!"

"So that's it?" Sam swipes at her tears, anger being the only emotion in her at this point. "One mistake and its over?"

"I told you I didn't have an answer to that, but if you want one now, fine!" Jason takes a deep breath, staring at the woman he thought would be it for him. "If you want me to make a choice now...I want a divorce. Expect the papers by the end of the day."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Really wasn't sure about continuing it, but compiling all your reviews and those that sent via private message, here it is. **

**This story is open to suggestions. Lostluv, your suggestion were great, I'll definitely try to implement them in the story.**

**Let me know what you think...I appreciate your reviews! Really, I do!**

**-ROCkER**


	3. Chapter 3

Sam could literally feel her heart breaking as she dropped to her knees in the middle of the penthouse, Jason long gone without even a glance back at her. How could he not see her reasons for keeping the truth from him? He nearly died! His seizures were triggered by stress and her telling him about Robin could've killed him! Sure, Monica thought that they should tell him after the procedure was done, but she wanted to be sure he would be okay. They've fought so hard to be together and she didn't want to risk anything that would take him away from her. He was her family and now he's gone. She almost hoped for a moment when a knock sounded at the door, but the logical part of her knew it wouldn't be.

"Monica?" Sam looks at her mother-in-law, soon to be ex, confusedly. "Can I help you with something?"

"I only wanted to see my son, but I can see you might need someone to talk to." Monica wonders what's going on. "Is everything okay?"

"No." Sam shakes her head. "Everything's not okay. Jason and I are getting divorced."

Monica pulled Sam into a warm embrace, allowing the young woman to cry whatever tears were still left to be cried. She wasn't sure what was going on between her son and the young woman, but Monica found that it would be in her best interest to see what has happened and try to fix it. Thanks to this young woman she is making headway with her son and she wasn't about to lose that. Not now after all she has lost. Making their way into the penthouse, Monica sat Sam down and allowed the young woman to unburden everything that weighed on her. Thoroughly displeased with the truth that was revealed in the middle of her rant.

"I don't know, Sarah." Elizabeth sighs, watching as Cameron plays with Aiden. "Do you really think that leaving Port Charles is what I need right now?"

"I'm not sure, but it couldn't hurt." Sarah says seriously. "This town holds so many bad memories. I'm not saying to leave forever, but I am saying to take some time away. It'll give you and Cam some time to heal without all the reminders of what you've lost."

"I guess you're right." Elizabeth shakes her head. "I need time to think about it."

"That's fair." Sarah smiles slightly. "I'm not going back until next week. Take that time and let me know what you think."

"I have to admit that leaving does sound really tempting." Elizabeth concedes, looking at her sons and realizing how affected they both were by everything. "Just take my boys and leave...now that Lucky has no say in anything I do."

"Exactly." Sarah shakes her head. "So, give it some thought, and let me know."

"Okay." Elizabeth takes a deep breath. "I'll think about it."

"Well look who it is." Monica's voice spoke from the doorway of the waiting room. "You really can't help yourself, can you?"

"Do you have a problem, Monica?" Sarah stands up, blocking her sister from the doctor.

"Why don't you ask your sister?" Monica says acidly. "She knows exactly what she's done and I bet you she doesn't even regret it. Seeing a weakness in my son and pouncing on it the first chance she gets."

"Cam, honey, its time for you to go." Elizabeth says as she straps Aiden into his stroller. "I'll see you when I get home. I love you!"

"Love you too, mom." Cameron says before following Sarah out of the room.

"How long did it take you?" Monica questions once the door is closed. "How long did it take you to find my son after he left the hospital? I gave you your job back and yet you fail to heed my warnings."

"And what?" Elizabeth counters. "So you know I slept with your son, so what? You can't fire me for it."

"This isn't about your job." Monica states sternly. "This is about your sense of decency. How can you live with yourself knowing that you ruined my son's marriage? Do you not care that a woman is now in shambles because you couldn't keep your pants on?"

"The same way you have no decency in tearing into a woman on the day she lost her son." Elizabeth states, wishing she were anyone else. "Pot meet kettle."

Eyeing Monica intently, Elizabeth grabs her jacket from the chair and walks out of the room. The last thing she needed was to get into a fight with Jason's mother on the day she lost Jake. She knew that Monica wouldn't let it go, the woman had a knack for getting in her face. Any guilt that Elizabeth may have felt for the woman was completely obliterated when Monica laid into her about everything that wasn't entirely her fault. Not wanting to deal with Monica, she asked Epiphany for the rest of the day off before getting in her car, not caring to change out of her scrubs.

"Jason?" Elizabeth says curiously, walking over to the man kneeling by her son's grave.

"Hey." he greets, standing up to face her. "You okay?"

"Not really." Elizabeth admits. "I was feeling a little overwhelmed and I thought coming here would help."

"What happened?"

"Nothing I can't handle." Elizabeth assures, walking over to kneel by her son's grave. "I can't believe its been a year."

"I know what you mean." Jason sighs, kneeling down beside her. "I usually come here to talk to him."

"What about this time?"

"This time...this time I came to apologize." Jason concedes, looking at the gravestone. "For my choices and for not being there."

"Sarah thinks that I should stay with her in California for a while." Elizabeth says, her hand on the gravestone. "With everything that's going on...I'm thinking about taking her up on it."

"How long's a while?" Jason hears himself ask, looking at her intently.

"I don't know." Elizabeth sighs, standing up from the ground to walk over to the bench nearby. "I think that it'll be good for Cam. Being somewhere away from all the memories."

"If it'll help you and your boys...you should go." Jason forces himself to say. "I know it must be hard on Cam."

"Its been really hard on him. With losing Jake and then Lucky leaving." Elizabeth shakes her head, not wanting to think about Lucky. "I just think that leaving will be good for him. Give him a chance to heal."

"And you." Jason adds. "This can be good for you too."

"Yeah." Elizabeth concedes. "It can be good for me too."

"When will you leave?"

"As soon as I can pack up our stuff." Elizabeth takes a deep breath. "I'm not sure I have a right to ask this, but I need a favor."

"Name it." he says without hesitation.

"I don't know how long I'm going to be gone." Elizabeth looks at her son's grave. "Can you come here for me? Put flowers at his headstone...so he knows he's not forgotten."

"I'll come by every day." Jason assures, taking her hand in his. "Promise me you'll take time for yourself while you're away."

"I promise." Elizabeth leans over, kissing his cheek before standing up. "As long as you promise me you'll stay safe."

"Always."

Taking a deep breath, Elizabeth stood up from the bench and walked back to her life with her boys. As she reached the exit, Elizabeth turned back to look at him, finding Jason sitting on the ground by their son's gravestone. With a slight smile, Elizabeth continued her venture to her car. Leaving will be good for her and her boys. It will give them time to heal and it'll give her time to remember all the reasons why anything between her and Jason is a bad idea.

"Jake, I know I don't have to ask you this, but please watch over your mother and brothers." Jason whispers, gently stroking the gravestone. "And know that I love you as much as I ever did...I'm truly sorry you never got to know that while you were here. I'm just sorry."

Elizabeth drove home, finding Sarah already there with her boys. Convincing her sister to wait on the talk, Elizabeth laid down in bed with her boys, making them take their nap. Cameron's not adverse to naps anymore, he seemed to enjoy taking his nap with Aiden. After a few moments, once they're asleep, Elizabeth gets up from the bed and walks downstairs.

"How do you always know when I need that?" Elizabeth questions, accepting the cup of hot cocoa from Sarah.

"I'm your sister." she replies simply. "How was the talk with Monica?"

"As spiteful as ever." Elizabeth concedes. "I decided about taking that trip...I wanna do it."

"You're going to come stay with me?" Sarah asked, hopeful.

"Yeah." Elizabeth shakes her head. "It'll be good for me and the boys to take some time to ourselves."

"It really will be." Sarah said softly. "You'll see that."

"I'm going to get things settled with the hospital and the school." Elizabeth stands up. "Thank you for this...it means a lot."

"Its what I'm here for." Sarah says simply, waiting for Elizabeth to leave before calling up the one person she never thought she'd have to call.

"Yeah?" he answers.

"I'm not sure if you remember me or not, but I'm Sarah Webber." Sarah says carefully. "I just thought you should know that your mother knows you slept with my sister recently."

"Okay." Jason didn't know what to say to that, but knowing who's to blame.

"Whatever happened between you and my sister, I really don't care." Sarah says seriously. "But you should talk to Monica before I take it upon myself to do so. She has no right confronting my sister today of all days...you should know that better than anyone."

"Thank you for telling me." Jason says, wondering why he was even surprised by this.

"Just keep her away from Elizabeth." Sarah says seriously. "And...I'm sorry for your loss."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let me know what you think.**

**Thanks for reviews.**

**-ROCkER**


	4. Chapter 4

As the sun sets over the horizon, Elizabeth stares out at the rays of sunshine across the clouds, wondering if this move will really be as good as she hopes it will. She can already imagine taking Cameron and Aiden to the beach. She wasn't sure if it was a inherited or not, but all her boys seemed to love the water. Maybe it was just a human thing. Either way, she couldn't wait to take her boys to the beach and spend some time just to be.

Looking at the two seats beside her, Elizabeth finds her sons fast asleep, her sister listening to music with her eyes closed. Seeing both her boys so content, she knew that it couldn't be such a bad decision to move to California. Cameron hasn't snapped at her in the last twenty-four hours and for her that was an improvement. Its moments like these, when all seems so still and peaceful that her mind takes her places she wishes weren't so painful.

Moments like these had her thinking about her son, about Jason, and about the life that they could be living had they not given up out of fear. Its in these small gaps of calm and serenity that Elizabeth misses her son the most. Looking around the cabin, Elizabeth can see all the families going about their business, simply existing and she can't help but wonder if they know just how fortunate they are. She wonders if any of them are experiencing the pain she's living through and if their lives are any better. Its so easy to fake happiness and no one can ever truly know what's really there unless they're living it.

"Your grandfather always told me that there are two types of people in the world." a father, a row over says to his son. "The ones that are simply alive and the ones that are living. You have to choose which one you're going to be."

"What's the difference?" the young boy questions, looking at his father like he has lost his mind.

"The difference, son, is that those who are simply alive, they stay in their comfort zone. They don't try new things and live every day the same as the last." the man tries to explain. "Those who are living, they take every second they have on this earth and use it as if its the last one they'll ever have. Live like its your last day, that's all I'm saying."

"Okay." the little boy replies, though it was obvious he didn't understand. The boy could see that his father needed him to understand, so he'll grant him that much, even though it'll be years before the little boy truly understands what his father's saying.

"Alive or living." Elizabeth whispers to herself, looking down at her boys. "Truer words never spoken."

Jason knew everything he wanted to say, but even as prepared as he was to have this conversation, he knew that there was always the opposing factor. Unless you knew the other person completely, you can't foresee what they'll think or say about what you have to say. All he knew was that he had changes to make and there was no way he was putting it off for another day. As he looks back on his life, the life he took on after walking away from Elizabeth and the family they wanted, Jason can't even recognize the man he became.

As he sits at a private table in the Metro Court restaurant, Jason tries to think of Sam as his wife. He tries to think of her as the woman he loves and the woman that he meant to spend the rest of his life with, but nothing worked. All he could think about was the woman that lied to him. The woman that tried to control those around him and kept the truth from him. When he looks at her, or even just thinks of her, all he feels is anger and betrayal.

"Do I get to ask who you're waiting for?" came his best friend's voice, prompting him to look at her. "Or do I not want to know?"

"Monica." he says simply. "She has some answers I want."

"Does this have anything to do with you and Elizabeth on the bridge?" Carly counters, sitting in the chair across from him. "Word gets around. What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that I'm tired of people taking my choice away." Jason states. "I was thinking about the son I lost and will never get back."

Carly's eyes dimmed a little, a slight smile on her face. "I wanted to call you. I know its been a year." Carly concedes. "I just wasn't sure you'd want to hear from me. How're you doing?"

"I'm fine." Jason shrugs. "Elizabeth...she saved me. I didn't tell her, but I wasn't at the bridge just to say goodbye to Robin."

"Oh, Jason." Carly reached out and took his hand in hers. "You wouldn't have."

"I'm not so sure about that." Jason admits, taking a deep shaky breath. "If it wasn't for Elizabeth...I don't know what I would have done."

"Please stop saying that." Carly groaned, releasing his hand to run in down her face. "Please don't make me thankful to her for yet another thing."

"You were wrong about Robin." Jason says, looking at her seriously. "Don't you think its possible that you were wrong about Elizabeth, too?"

"Maybe." Carly manages to get out before clearing her throat. "Give me a little leeway here. I can't accept both women in the span of a week."

"Fair enough." Jason says, taking a drink of water. "I only say that because she's out of town."

"What does that mean?" Carly looks at him curiously.

"She took her boys to stay with her sister." Jason concedes, checking his watch. "If her flight's on time, she should be landing soon."

"Good." Carly shakes her head. "It'll give me time to get over the fact that I'm wrong...again."

"I don't know if I said this, but thank you." Jason says sincerely. "Thank you for getting in to see me and telling me about Robin."

"Anytime." Carly stands up, walking over and kissing his cheek. "Good luck with Monica...or better yet, tell Monica I said good luck. I'm sure she'll need it more. What did she do anyway?"

"She stuck her nose where it doesn't belong." Jason says with an arched eyebrow. "Would you like to be lumped in with her?"

"I can take a hint." Carly says, hands up slightly. "Just...don't be so hard on her. Whatever she did...I'm sure she did it out of love."

"That's everyone's excuse, isn't it?" Jason counters. "Its supposed to be okay because its done out of love."

"Right." Carly shook her head. "Forget I said anything. You know I love you right?"

"I know." Jason assures. "I love you, too."

"Glad you know that." Carly smirks, adding one more thing just for the hell of it. "For what its worth, I'd prefer muffin face over Sam, any day."

"Carly." he says in his warning tone.

"Just saying." Carly turns to walk away. "Keep it in mind."

Landing in California, Elizabeth carries Cameron in her arms while she pushes Aiden in his stroller. Sarah offered to carry Cameron, but she simply shook her head and held her son in her arms. She liked having them close to her, so she would carry her son while she pushed the other, making their way to the luggage terminal. There was no point in turning back now and hopefully living in California will do them some good. Gathering up their luggage, Elizabeth sees the father and son from the plane, a small smile touching her lips when the father reaches down and puts the boy on his shoulders. It was a bittersweet sight to see because she wishes her boys could have that, but she knows that neither of their fathers would ever be that kind of man.

"This may be out of line, but what happened between you and Jason?" Sarah asks as they pull out onto the road. "And what's up with the stick up Monica's rear?"

"She blames me for never knowing about Jake until he was gone." Elizabeth concedes, glancing back at her boys. "What happened between me and Jason...it was just one more thing for her to spite me for."

"He is married." Sarah points out.

"And I was married to Lucky when Jake was conceived." Elizabeth counters. "Jason and I...we just are. There's no explaining it or justifying it."

"Don't I know it." Sarah chuckled, stopping at a red light. "I never could understand your attraction to him."

"That's because you never gave him a chance." Elizabeth says simply. "Jason...he's more than his job. There's a side to him that not too many people get to see."

"He gave you Jake." Sarah smiles sincerely. "That makes him good enough in my book."

"Glad you think so." Elizabeth shakes her head, looking out at the city.

Arriving at her sister's two-story beach house, Elizabeth carries Cameron into the house while Sarah carries Aiden, putting the boys into their rooms to rest while they unloaded the car. She was kind of surprised that her boys were still asleep, but she knows that they were still so tired. Once all the luggages were unloaded, Sarah ordered dinner while Elizabeth made them a couple mugs of hot chocolate. Its the one drink she could never get tired of drinking.

"You know, I'm really glad you decided to come." Sarah comments as she sits on the love seat. "It'll be really nice having this place filled with life again."

"What about your boyfriend the doctor?" Elizabeth counters teasingly. "What's his name again?"

"James." Sarah throws her the pillow. "And you know that."

"Yeah...well what about him?" Elizabeth arches her eyebrow. "Don't you two fill this place with enough life?"

"He's touring with DWB." Sarah concedes. "He'll be gone for another two months."

"Somehow I always knew you'd end up with a doctor." Elizabeth comments, taking a sip of her cocoa. "He makes you happy right?"

"Yeah...me makes me the happiest I've ever been."

"Then I'm happy for you." Elizabeth takes a deep breath. "This time will be good for us. Maybe we can finally get that sister thing right...what do you think?"

"Oh, definitely." Sarah laughs, happy to have her sister there more than ever. "Webber sisters always get it together sooner or later."

"Right."

Jason looks across the table at the woman that claimed the title of being his mother. As he looks at her and listens to the words coming out of her mouth, he's taken back to the woman that he used to know. She's become the mother he couldn't wait to get away from again and he wonders if she'll ever change. Before he had the surgery, she was the mother he thought he could let into his life. She was acting like his mother, a real mother, but then it has all changed. After speaking with a few staff members at the hospital, Jason was shocked to find out that Monica has been tearing into Elizabeth on a regular basis. That wasn't the woman he thought her to be. That was the woman from years before. The woman he wanted nothing to do with and wants nothing to do with yet again.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Jason says seriously. "You don't know anything about me and Elizabeth any more than you know about me and Sam."

"What she did..."

"Was exactly what I wanted." Jason cuts her off. "If you really love me the way you claim to, you would be grateful to Elizabeth."

"Why would I be grateful to her?" Monica counters. "If not for her, little Jake would..."

"Don't go there." Jason snaps. "Don't even think about finishing that sentence."

"Its the truth."

"No. The truth is that it was an accident. A type of accident that could have happened to anyone." Jason states, his eyes turning cold. "Elizabeth is a great mother and she mourns him as one."

"That doesn't answer my question." Monica says, looking at her son intently. "Why would I be grateful to her?"

"Because if not for her, I'd be dead." Jason says firmly. "She saved my life more times than I care to count, but two out of those times were truly life or death."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"In '99 she found me in the snow, near death from a bullet wound, and she took care of me." Jason says seriously. "If not for her, I would have died in the snow because not a lot of people go to the boxcar during the winter."

"I never knew that." Monica can hear the love in her son's words. "Is that when you were staying with her?"

"Yes. She nursed me back to health and ensured that I would live." Jason says as he remembers that time. "Then, for a second time, she found me in 2006 near death from another bullet wound and she took care of me. She nursed me back to health and she made sure that I would live to see another day. If not for her finding me, both times, I'd be dead."

"You don't know that..."

"I do know that." Jason states. "Elizabeth and I have something that cannot be described or justified...it just is...and if you want to blame anyone for Jake's death, you blame me. I chose to give up my family to keep them safe and I made the choice to keep him from you and the other Quartermaines."

"Do I get to know why?"

"You know why." Jason counters. "Monica, you were an alcoholic when Jake was a baby. You would have been okay with Elizabeth taking the blame for Sam's hit and run, if I didn't find out the truth."

"That's not fair." Monica says seriously. "My life was in shambles back then. You could have told me after I got it together."

"The lie was in place and too much was at stake." Jason takes a deep breath. "As for the rest of the Quartermaines, its the same reason I kept Michael away."

"Fine. Even with all that aside, you're married to Sam." Monica points out. "Elizabeth should have respected that enough to walk away from you on the bridge."

"Like I said, Elizabeth didn't do anything I didn't want her to do." Jason states. "You need to listen to me and really hear me. You have no right passing judgement on Elizabeth or what we had together because you don't know anything about it or us."

"You're my son..."

"And up until after I married Sam, you weren't in my life." Jason cuts her off again. "I may be your son, but you don't know me if you think that I'll ever forgive what you did to Elizabeth. She was thrown overboard into freezing water, laying in a hospital bed, and you still had no decency to put your own personal feelings aside to treat her as a person."

"How did you..."

"I know things." Jason stands up. "Yes, you're my mother, but Elizabeth has been in my life for fourteen years. What you did wasn't only a disrespect to her, it was a disrespect to me and my son. We lost him a year ago and, instead of giving her your condolences because you know what she's going through, you confront her about something that wasn't any of your business. I may love you, but I honestly don't like you."

Jason tosses enough money for their bill on the table, before grabbing his jacket and leaving. He had enough on his plate and he didn't need his mother being one of the many. Right now, he wishes he could just leave like Elizabeth did, but he has this whole John McBain crap to deal with for Sonny. Not to mention, Carly and Johnny, something he didn't even want to think about. As much as he loved his mother, he couldn't find it in himself to accept the kinds of things she has done to Elizabeth. Now that he has said what he had to say, Jason can put it out of his mind and focus on the rest of his life. His divorce with Sam, the crash for Sonny, and his life in general. Maybe he did need some good luck.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let me know what you think.**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**-ROCkER**


	5. Chapter 5

Its been a couple weeks since she left Port Charles to live with her sister and she has finally gotten her life back on a routine. The boys have even adjusted well to the change, Aiden has finally adjusted to the time difference and Cameron has been doing well in school. She wasn't sure, at first, about having his teacher from Port Charles video chat him to help him with his assignments, but its been working out rather well. Mrs. Sanders is a really amazing teacher to volunteer that way of schooling instead of withdrawing Cameron from her class and having Elizabeth enroll him in a new school for the remaining two months.

Jason has called quite a few times, they'd talk for a few minutes and then he'd talk to Cameron. Her son has come to look forward to his calls, asking her when Jason would call again. She was glad that Cameron seemed to be in better spirits since they've left Port Charles, he doesn't even ask for Lucky anymore. Aiden is starting to walk on his own, he still stumbles, but he's getting there. He's saying more and more words coherently, which is truly the highlight of most her days.

"Hey you." Sarah greets, walking out onto the porch. "Sketching?"

"Yeah." Elizabeth chuckles, closing her sketchpad. "I'm still a little rusty from not doing it over the years, but I'm getting it back."

"That's really good." Sarah smiles slightly, sitting down on the chair beside her. "I'm glad you're taking it up again. I never really understood you giving it up."

"Like everything else, life got in the way." Elizabeth explains, other instances coming to mind. "Did I ever tell you that I wanted to open my own art school?"

"Really?" Sarah had to admit she was a little surprised. "You ever going through with it?"

"Not sure." Elizabeth admits. "I mean, a lot goes into running my own art school."

"Not if its just for fun." Sarah counters. "I mean, if its not like a college type teaching, it'll be easy."

"Still. I have to get a business license, find a building big enough, that is both roomy and affordable." Elizabeth groans, knowing that there was just too much to think of. "Maybe later, when my life settles down, I'll revisit that idea."

"Well, when you do, let me know." Sarah takes her hand in hers. "I wouldn't mind investing in it."

"Thanks." Elizabeth smiled slightly. "This is nice. Us being sisters...I can get used to it."

"Same here." Sarah assures. "I know I've never really acted like your sister, but I'm trying and I hope that's enough."

"Its more than enough." Elizabeth hugs Sarah just as her cellphone starts ringing. "Its Jason."

"You get that. I'm gonna call it a night." Sarah says, standing up. "Don't stay up too late."

"I won't." Elizabeth promises before answering her phone. "Hey."

"Hey." Jason replies, laying back against the couch. "The boys asleep?"

"A couple hours already." Elizabeth confirms. "You don't usually call this late."

"Yeah, sorry." Jason sighs, running one hand through his hair. "Sonny had me tailing McBain."

"How's the trial going?" Elizabeth questions, folding her legs beneath her. "I know this must be hard on Michael."

"Yeah. He's not too happy with having to stay away from Starr." Jason concedes, not that he thinks he's actually staying away from the girl. "Overall, the trial's pretty much how you'd imagine it would be."

"I'm sorry." Elizabeth says sincerely. "I was hoping things would get better by now."

"Things are going to be this difficult as long as McBain is in town." Jason says plainly. "Like Sonny needed anymore cops with a grudge."

"If anyone can understand what that McBain guy is going through, its you."

"Me?" Jason questions skeptically. "Why would I understand?"

"Well, like you said, the boy that died was like a son to McBain." Elizabeth explains. "How would you feel if Michael had been the one in the car with his child and girlfriend?"

"I never thought of it like that." Jason sighs, realizing that he could understand the cop.

"Maybe the only way for you to clear Sonny's name is for you to find out who really did it." Elizabeth suggests. "Because I know if it were you, you'd go after the man you thought was responsible with everything you've got in you."

"I didn't go after Luke." Jason points out.

"That's because you're making him suffer by being alive." Elizabeth reminds him. "Luke's hell is the life he's living."

"Okay." Jason concedes. "I'll change my focus and work on finding out who really shot out the tires."

"Oh, by the way, did you get the package we sent you?" Elizabeth questions. "Cameron's been asking me about it for the last two days."

"Yeah, I got it this morning." Jason assures. "I was kind of surprised to get it."

"I bet." Elizabeth laughs softly. "So, other than Sonny's trial, how're things going over there?"

"Pretty much the same." Jason admits. "I'm officially divorced though."

"Sam finally agreed to the terms?"

"She didn't have much of a choice." Jason says as he gets up to walk into the kitchen. "I finally let Diane do whatever it took to make her sign the papers."

"She must have loved that." Elizabeth comments. "So, you're okay?"

"Yeah." Jason assures, pulling out a beer from the fridge. "I'm okay. You?"

"I'm okay." Elizabeth admits. "I'm a little sad to be far away from our son, but I feel better knowing you visit him."

"I've been putting the flowers that grow just shy of the bridge in the vase." Jason says as he sits back down on the couch. "I wasn't sure if that's what you had in mind, but..."

"Its perfect." Elizabeth assures. "I'm sure he'd love that."

"Look, I should let you go." Jason says softly. "Tell Cam, I'll call him in the morning."

"Okay." Elizabeth smiles slightly. "Take care of yourself okay?"

"I will." Jason promises. "Goodnight, Elizabeth."

"Goodnight."

Ending the call, Elizabeth stares out at the ocean. Talking to Jason always puts her in better spirits, they were slowly getting back their friendship and she really liked that. Things are getting better with her and Cameron, her son was starting to grow closer to Jason again and she found that she didn't mind that. Flipping her sketch pad open, Elizabeth stared at the sketch of Jake and smiled. No matter how far she goes, he'll always been in her heart where he belongs.

Taking a deep breath, Elizabeth closed the sketchpad once again before making her way upstairs to her bedroom. After taking a long hot bath, Elizabeth crawled between her sheets and called it a night. She's planning to take her boys to the beach in the morning and she wanted to have a good night's rest so she can keep up with the two of them. Whispering 'I love you' to Jake, she closed her eyes and fell into a peaceful slumber.

When morning comes, she wakes up and gets ready to face the day. With her sister at work, she was left to her boys and its exactly how she likes it. Checking on Cameron first, she made sure he was getting dressed before making her way to Aiden's room, finding him awake in his small bed. Picking him up into her arms, Elizabeth kisses his cheek before getting him changed. She was walking out into the living room when Cameron came out of his room.

"Are we going to the beach?" Cameron asks, following her into the living room.

"Yes, we are." Elizabeth assures, putting Aiden in his playpen. "Can you watch your brother while I make us breakfast?"

"Okay." Cameron says simply, plopping down beside the playpen. "Someone's knocking at the door, mom."

She was confused for a second before she heard the knocking. Shaking her head, Elizabeth walked over to the door and pulled it open, not at all prepared to see who was on the other side. He said that he was going to call, but he didn't mention anything about coming all the way to California.

"Jason?" Elizabeth looks at him curiously. "What're you doing here?"

"Not sure." Jason admits. "Can I come in?"

"Of course." Elizabeth steps aside. "We're going to the beach in a little bit. You wanna come with?"

"Sure." Jason smiles slightly. "I'd like that."

"Jason!" Cameron exclaims, running over to him. "You're here!"

"Yeah. Your mom told me you're going to the beach." Jason says, kneeling down to his level. "Mind if I join you?"

"No." Cameron shakes his head. "Come on, we have to watch Aiden for mom."

While Cameron pulls Jason over to Aiden, Elizabeth makes her way into the kitchen, but takes a look back at them before she leaves the room. The sight that she left was of Jason picking Aiden up out of his playpen so that he and Cameron could play with the toys. With a slight smile, she walks out of the room, leaving the boys to their toys. After packing up everything they'd need for the beach, Elizabeth walks back into the living room, finding Jason and Cameron helping Aiden walk.

"Cam, can you get Aiden's floaty in the bathroom?" Elizabeth asks. "And your life jacket?"

"Okay." Cameron says as he gets up and walks out of the room.

"I'm sorry for just showing up." Jason says as he puts Aiden back in his playpen. "I'm not really sure what made me come."

"Its okay." Elizabeth assures. "I was just surprised that's all."

"I guess, after I talked to you last night, I just wanted to see you guys." Jason admits, glancing down at Aiden. "I'll only be here for a couple days...Michael promised to stop by Jake's grave for us."

"I'm glad you came." Elizabeth says, zipping up the beach bag. "Cameron's the happiest I've seen him in a while."

"You look happier too." Jason comments. "You really like it here."

"Its okay." Elizabeth concedes. "I miss Port Charles though. It'll always be home to me."

"It'll always be there." Jason says sincerely. "Got a place I can change?"

"Second door on your left." Elizabeth points down the hall. "By the way, I'm glad you're here. I missed you."

"I missed you, too." Jason assures, picking up his bags. "I'll be right back."

With a smile, Elizabeth watches as Jason walks to the guest room to change. Sure, him coming all the way to California was a surprise, but it wasn't a bad one. She had hoped he'd come visit them, but she didn't think it was possible with everything that's going on with Sonny. She knows they'll talk about it, but, for now, she just wanted to relish in the moment. He flew across the country just to see them. If she didn't know any better, she'd start thinking that there was more to it, but she did know better. So, putting those thoughts out of her head, Elizabeth made sure she had everything before putting Aiden's slippers on. Today just got a whole lot better.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let me know what you think.**

**Thanks for reviews.**

**-ROCkER**


	6. Chapter 6

Jason really didn't know why he hopped on the first plane out of Port Charles after hanging up with Elizabeth, but he did and now he finds that he doesn't care. Whatever had him jumping on that plane and flying all the way to California, he's glad he followed his impulse and travelled the distance. As he stands, waiting for Cameron as Elizabeth rubs him down with sunscreen, Jason takes in the moment for what it is. Though there are more than enough reasons why he should be in Port Charles and not in California, none of them seem so important in that moment. He's going to be there for two days and he wants to make the most of it. No one, other than Michael, knows where he is and he preferred it to be that way.

"Jason." Cameron calls to him. "I'm ready."

"Okay, bud." Jason smiles slightly, holding out his hand. "Lets go."

"Are you a good swimmer?" Cameron asks, taking hold of Jason's hand. "Mom is, but she has to stay in the low part with Aiden."

"You like the deep?" Jason asks, walking towards the beach with him.

"Its more fun." Cameron shrugs, looking up at him. "So are you a good swimmer?"

"Yeah." Jason smirks, stepping into the water with him. "I'm a good swimmer."

"Good." Cameron says, moving further in. "I'm a good swimmer, but mom doesn't let me swim that far by myself."

"That's a good thing." Jason says as they reach the spot Cameron wants to swim. "Anything can happen out here."

"I know. Mom says its the current that pulls kids out to the deeper part." Cameron shrugs before tapping Jason's forehead. "You're it."

Just before Jason reaches for him, Cameron dives under the water, making Jason laugh in the process because his butt got stuck in the air for a moment. While they're playing, Elizabeth is rubbing Aiden down with sunscreen, just watching the two of them in the water. She couldn't help but smile at the scene playing out in the water, Cameron's laughing so hard and Jason's actually smiling, and not one of his fake smiles either.

"What do you say Aiden?" Elizabeth says softly, picking him up into her arms. "Ready to swim? I'll take that as a yes."

Grabbing his floaty, Elizabeth carries her son to the water, putting him in his floaty before lowering herself into the water. The feel of the water against her skin had Elizabeth's body relaxing. Aiden was all smiles and laughter from the moment his body touched the water and she knew exactly how he felt. He loved the water just as much as his brothers did. A few hours go by before their stomachs signal the need for food. Cameron opts to just wrapping a towel around himself while Elizabeth changes Aiden into dry clothes. After they've eaten, Cameron was trying to convince Jason to swim again, turning to his mom for help.

"If Jason's up for it, wait fifteen minutes and then you can go back in." Elizabeth says as she picks Aiden up. "I'm going to put your brother down for his nap."

"Jason, please?" Cameron looks up at him. "One more time."

"Okay." Jason concedes. "For now, go play in the sand while I talk to your mom, okay?"

"Okay." Cameron picks up his bucket and shovel before walking a few feet away.

"He's still so energized." Jason comments, glancing over at Cameron before looking at her. "I've missed that."

"He's missed you too." Elizabeth assures, cradling Aiden in her arms. "You gonna be okay with him by yourself?"

"Yeah." Jason shakes his head. "We'll come in when he's tired."

"Okay." Elizabeth smiles slightly. "I'll get your room set up once I put Aiden down."

Sam's anger is completely burning high as she sits in the penthouse. Jason was supposed to understand her reasoning. He was supposed to get angry, understandably so, but he was supposed to understand why she did it. She's not supposed to be alone again. This wasn't how their lives were supposed to be.

Picking up their wedding photo, Sam ran her fingers over the face of the picture, she was so happy then. She had the love of her life, for that brief moment she had the whole world in her arms and now its all gone. Elizabeth was to blame. That was the only explanation that made sense. If he didn't sleep with that wench, she'd still have her husband. The more she thought about Elizabeth, the more she wanted to break something.

"I hate you!" Sam shouts, throwing the picture as hard as she could to the wall. "I hate you, you bitch!"

"I hate you, too." Carly says as she walks into the penthouse. "But that's public knowledge by now."

"What are you doing here?" Sam stares at her intently. "Jason and I are divorced! You already won."

"I'll win when you are gone completely." Carly corrects, shrugging out of her coat and slinging it on the desk chair. "For now, I'll settle for you leaving the premises."

"Shove it." Sam spat, crossing her arms over her chest. "This isn't the Metro Court. You don't have any rights here."

"But I do." Carly takes out the document from her purse. "You see this? This gives me the right to kick you out or have the police do it. Because as of this moment, you're trespassing."

"Go to hell, Carly." Sam snaps, snatching the document from her. "No document can make me leave. This is my home!"

"Wrong. This is Jason's home." Carly corrects her, yanking the document back. "And he doesn't want you here. How does it feel to be the one on the outside, Sam? I told you it would happen."

"Screw you."

"You're just angry because no matter what I do, Jason will never kick me out of his life." Carly smirks, loving this immensely. "Yet you married him and look at where you are now...back on the streets and Jason doesn't give a damn one way or another."

"Jason loves me!" Sam exclaims. "He's just angry right now, but we're not over."

"You're divorced, Sam." Carly points out. "You're as over as it gets. Especially now that Elizabeth is warming his bed."

Sam completely lost it in that moment and punched Carly square across the face, but Carly wasn't fazed. She just laughed as she wiped the blood from her lip. This was exactly what she wanted. She has wanted to do this for so long. Push little Sammy's buttons until she snaps. Carly is Jason's best friend and Sam never respected her place in Jason's life. Well now that Sam is no longer Jason's wife, Carly has free reign on the little brat.

"Did that make you feel better?" Carly questions with a smug look on her face. "Because you're still on the outside and you're never getting back in."

"You hate Elizabeth." Sam states, glaring at the woman. "She'll push you out of Jason's life, just like I tried to do."

"That's where you're wrong." Carly shakes her head. "Muffin always respected my place in his life. I may have hated her, but she never tried to push me out...unlike you."

"That doesn't change the fact that you hate her."

"It doesn't matter how I feel about her." Carly points out. "It matters how Jason feels and, trust me when I say this, she's the one with his heart. Not you."

"You'll say anything just to rile me up." Sam states, turning away from her. "He married me. He never married her."

"He married Brenda and he hated her." Carly counters, knowing that she was definitely getting to Sam. "Shall we tally up the score?"

"Go away, Carly."

"You had sex with Ric. She was married to him." Carly says, acting like she didn't speak. "End result, you're out and she's still in."

"Shut up."

"She saves his life. You endanger it." Carly continues. "She gave him a son. You almost caused him to lose him. Need I go on?"

"What are you trying to prove?" Sam snaps, turning to look at Carly. "Why are you even here right now?"

"Haven't I been abundantly clear?" Carly arches her eyebrow, a slight smirk on her face. "I want you gone. The sooner the better."

"Even if Jason goes back to her, you'll never let him be happy." Sam states, closing the distance between her and Carly. "You'll never be okay with it until his woman is you."

"That's where you're wrong." Carly shakes her head. "I want him happy as long as I'm still in his life. Elizabeth gives me both, so I'm going to do whatever it takes to ensure just that."

"Go to hell!" Sam states, glaring at the woman.

"You'll be going first...save me a seat." Carly grabs her things. "You've got one hour to be gone before the guards remove you and burn your belongings. Tick tock, Sammy."

Elizabeth is in the kitchen, fixing a couple mugs of coffee for her and Jason. She was thankful when her sister called and told her that she wouldn't be home for the next few days because her boyfriend surprised her with a plane ticket to meet up with him during his R&R.

Cameron wanted Jason to tuck him and read him a story, that of which he was only happy to do. Elizabeth could see that her son was truly enjoying having Jason there and she hoped that it'll help Cameron let go of Lucky completely. She knew, now more than ever, that Lucky wouldn't be coming back and she didn't want her son waiting.

"You okay?" Jason asks, walking over to her. "You looked like you were somewhere else."

"Just thinking." Elizabeth concedes, handing him his cup of coffee. "Did he give you a hard time?"

"Not at all." Jason follows her to sit on the couch. "We talked for a while before he fell asleep."

"Maybe you should put him to sleep every night." Elizabeth chuckles, taking a drink of her coffee. "It takes me forever to put him to sleep at night."

"Maybe I should." Jason watches the look in her eyes and smiles slightly that he got the reaction he hoped for.

"So...how're things back home?" Elizabeth questions, setting her mug down on a coaster. "Are they any closer to closing arguments?"

"No. The DA is dragging this out for as long as he can." Jason shrugs, setting down his cup. "Turns out that Starr Manning has been living with Michael."

"Really?" Elizabeth found that unsurprising and sweet in a way. "That's interesting."

"Wait...why?" Jason could see a look in her eyes, a look that meant he was going to understand something he didn't want to understand.

"Really?" Elizabeth eyes him intently. "You really need me to explain it?"

"Yeah." Jason shakes his head. "Kind of...please?"

Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh a little at that. Jason couldn't believe he was asking for her to make him understand something he really didn't want to understand, but yet he was just the same. She always was that for him. She'd explain something, like the Wind, and he'd be able to see it through her eyes. Turning to look at her, Jason arched his eyebrow, waiting for her to explain this one.

"Okay. So, Starr needs help and Michael feels the need to help her." Elizabeth says, trying to put it in a way he'll understand. "You with me so far?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. You and Sonny, both men that Michael care a lot about, tell him to stay away from her." Elizabeth explains further. "And you don't feel sort of dejavu-ish?"

"Okay, you lost me."

"Jason, think back to the winter of '99." Elizabeth arches her eyebrow. "You needed help, I felt the need to help you, and everyone kept telling us to stay away from each other. You get it now?"

"Oh." Jason says before it really sinks in. "Oh!"

"Exactly. That's why its so interesting." Elizabeth says simply. "The more you tell him to stay away, the closer they're gonna get. I mean, just look at us."

"Yeah." Jason shakes his head. "You're right. I shouldn't have told him to stay away from her."

"You were worried about Sonny." Elizabeth shrugs. "Michael will understand that."

"But he won't listen." Jason sighs, taking a drink of coffee. "Not that I blame him. He feels responsible for her."

"I'm sure there's more to it than that." Elizabeth smiles slightly. "Something only they know about. Probably something no one will ever understand."

"Are we still talking about Michael and Starr?" Jason counters, staring into her eyes. "Or me and you?"

"You can figure it out." Elizabeth kisses his cheek before standing up. "Goodnight, Jason."

"Goodnight." Jason says, watching her walk into her room. "Definitely a good night."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reviews.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**-ROCkER**


	7. Chapter 7

Sitting in his office, Jason is looking through the photo album Elizabeth and Cameron put together the night before he had to leave California. He didn't want to leave. He would rather be spending time with them on the beach instead of being back in Port Charles, but he had obligations that had to be met. John McBain wasn't going to just go away and leave the grudge he has with Sonny behind. He knew that because Elizabeth unknowingly forced him to draw parallels between McBain and himself. Something he didn't think was possible, but was capable of doing regardless.

"Yeah?" Jason answers his phone.

"You should thank me." Carly spoke smugly. "I'm waiting."

"What did you do now?" Jason counters. "And who took the brunt of it?"

"You seriously have no faith in me." Carly feigned offence. "Come on, Jason. Just thank me."

"Not until you tell me why." Jason says seriously.

"I got Sam out of your penthouse." Carly finally concedes. "Aren't you happy?"

"I told you to leave it alone." Jason sighs, running his hand down his face. "But...thank you."

"See, was that so hard?" Carly questions teasingly. "How was California?"

"Goodbye, Carly." Jason ends the call, picking the photo album back up.

Elizabeth is sitting on the back porch, staring down at the sketch she has yet to put the finishing touches on. She started sketching it after they dropped Jason off at the airport that morning. Cameron didn't want to say goodbye, so Jason told him not to. They'd see each other again, Jason promised Cameron, sooner than he thinks. Elizabeth couldn't admit it aloud, but she truly loved seeing Jason with her sons. It was kind of bittersweet because he couldn't be there for Jake, but she's finding it a little easier with every day.

"Hey, you." Sarah says softly, sitting down beside her. "How was it without me?"

"It was great." Elizabeth smiles, laughing softly when her sister looks offended. "Jason spent it with us."

"Oh." Sarah takes the sketchpad when Elizabeth holds it out. "I thought you said he wouldn't be able to for a while?"

"That's what I thought." Elizabeth assures. "But he just showed up."

"How did you feel about that?" Sarah eyes her intently, handing back the sketchpad.

"The boys were the happiest I've seen them in a while." Elizabeth admits. "Cameron loved having him here."

"That's great, but that's not what I asked." Sarah points out. "How did you feel about it?"

"Don't go there." Elizabeth says plainly. "Anything that could have happened between me and Jason...it was over a long time ago."

"Who are you trying to convince more?" Sarah arches her eyebrow. "Me...or you?"

"If you're asking if I love him, the answer's yes." Elizabeth concedes. "But nothing can come from it. We've tried it before and it didn't work."

"You don't know that." Sarah takes her hand in hers. "It could work this time."

"Its a risk I can't take." Elizabeth sighs, thinking back to the past. "Did I ever tell you that he proposed to me?"

"He what?" Sarah's eyes grew big. "No, you never told me."

"Yeah." Elizabeth smiles slightly. "We were so close to having a family together, but Michael got shot and everything changed."

"But you didn't breakup until December."

"That's true, but nothing was the same after that night." Elizabeth takes her hand from her sister's and leans back on the chair. "And I doubt it'll work now after all these years."

"I don't know about that." Sarah says softly. "I think it'll work because of all those years."

"Since when are you Jason's cheerleader?" Elizabeth counters. "If I remember correctly, you didn't want me to have anything to do with him."

"True, but you were right. Its only because I didn't know him." Sarah points out, opening her sketchpad to the sketch of Jason and the boys. "Anyone that can make Cameron smile that much can't be that bad."

"It'll never work." Elizabeth stands up, taking the sketchpad. "But thank you for being open to it."

Jason is walking into the hospital, back for another one of those follow-up checkup. He really didn't want to be in the hospital again, but he promised Elizabeth that he'd keep with his checkups until he's completely in the clear. With Patrick on leave, Jason is left in his younger brother Matt's care and that wasn't ideal for him. Mostly because the last examination he had with the young doctor was truly unpleasant. After checking in at the nurses' station, so they know he's there, Jason sits in the waiting area until they call his name for his appointment.

"Jason?" his mother calls to him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Jason says, standing up. "Just a checkup."

"Oh, okay." Monica lets out a breath of relief. "I've been wanting to talk to you. Do you have a minute?"

"Depends." Jason says simply. "What do you want to talk about?"

"About our last conversation." Monica gestures for them to sit, taking the seat across from him. "I'm trying to understand, but I just can't wrap my head around you and Elizabeth."

"There's nothing for you to understand." Jason says, sitting in the chair he stood up from. "Elizabeth and I just are."

"She doesn't fit your life." Monica points out. "I just don't see you and her together."

"We had Jake. What more proof do you need?"

"Accidents happen." Monica counters. "That doesn't necessarily mean you were in love."

"I asked her to marry me."

"What?"

"Four years ago." Jason says seriously. "I asked her to marry me because we loved each other, but life got in the way...like it always does."

"What does that mean?"

"Look, I can give you a play by play on my relationship with Elizabeth and you still wouldn't understand." Jason stands up. "Just leave it be."

"I'm your mother." Monica stands up, stopping him from walking away. "I want to understand why you'd break your vows to Sam, the woman you are in love with, for one night with Elizabeth."

"Jason Morgan." the nurse calls out.

"That's me." Jason says, turning to look at Monica. "Why I do what I do has nothing to do with you. Stop trying to figure out how my mind works. You never had interest in it before...keep it that way."

Jason hated the way he has to be with Monica, but letting her in never works out and he's not willing to make that mistake again. It seemed like she only wants him in her life when it benefits her. Years of experience has taught him that she's all motherly until something bad happens and then its all his fault. Anything bad in her life had to be his fault and it didn't matter when it wasn't. No. For his sake and hers, Jason had to keep Monica out of his life.

"Hear me out." Sarah says, walking into the kitchen. "You and Jason have known each other for how many years now?"

"Fourteen years." Elizabeth concedes with a slight smile. "What's your point?"

"My point is that you probably know each other inside out by now." Sarah says seriously. "It could work this time."

"Why are you pushing this so hard?" Elizabeth looks at her intently. "Jason and I have been over for years. He married someone else, Sarah."

"And now he's divorced." Sarah counters. "The man travelled all the way to California amidst everything going on in his life. Don't you think there's more to it than wanting to see you and the boys?"

"I can't go there." Elizabeth says sternly, fixing herself a cup of hot chocolate. "I've been there before and it hurt too much. I can't do it again."

"You love him." Sarah says firmly. "And I'm sure he still loves you too. Why won't you give it a chance?"

"You know something." Elizabeth eyes her intently. "What do you know?"

"Just this." Sarah hands her the envelope. "Have you told him?"

"Not yet." Elizabeth sighs, taking the envelope and putting it in her pocket. "You weren't supposed to know."

"I'm sorry for reading it." Sarah says apologetically. "But I think its time you went back."

"Yeah." Elizabeth takes a deep breath. "I've been thinking the same thing."

Don't kill the doctor. Don't kill the doctor. Jason kept telling himself to keep his temper in check while his exam was going on. Matthew Hunter may be a good doctor, but he was an idiot in every other aspect of his life. Either he had a death wish or he was just plain stupid for confronting him about Elizabeth in any aspect.

"Say what you want to say." Jason says firmly, eyeing the doctor once he was told he was almost back to normal.

"Suit it yourself." Matt says plainly. "To be frank, if not for you, Elizabeth would be home with her children and not across the country."

"Don't you mean she'd be here where you can get to her?" Jason counters, arching his eyebrow. "You have a thing for her, don't you?"

"She's my friend." Matt snaps. "That may be a foreign concept to you, but that's all there is."

"But you want more." Jason challenges. "I dare you to tell me I'm wrong."

"You know what, you can leave." Matt opens the door, glaring at Jason. "And do us all a favor...stay away from Elizabeth. She doesn't need someone like you in her life."

"Do yourself a favor, Dr. Hunter." Jason stands in front of him, prompting Matt to look up at him. "Get over yourself. I'm in her life until she says otherwise and, knowing her the way I do, that day will never come."

"You sound sure of yourself." Matt states, wanting to sock him one good one, but holding back.

"Because I am." Jason says simply. "Word of advice, don't try to get between us. I'm not going anywhere."

"We'll just see about that."

"I guess we will." Jason shrugs, securing his jacket around him. "Have a good night, Dr. Hunter."

After spending a few hours at his son's grave, Jason heads home, thankful that Sam and all her belongings are gone from the penthouse. Getting inside, he was a little surprised to find his penthouse back to the way it used to be. His old pool table is back in its old spot, the dining table nowhere to be seen. Walking upstairs after storing his jacket and gun, Jason finds that his bedroom is transformed back into the way it was before as well. Dialling Carly's number, Jason kicks off his shoes and socks before sitting on the bed.

"You're welcome." Carly says happily. "I'm sure you're home, right?"

"What happened to the stuff that was here?"

"Sold it." Carly says without remorse. "None of that stuff was you."

"The dining table?"

"In the kitchen." Carly smiles at the fact that he hasn't been in the kitchen. "You should check it out."

"What did you do to my kitchen?"

"See for yourself." Carly counters. "You'll love it."

"I'll save that for morning." Jason says, knowing that he had to get some sleep before seeing Carly's handiwork. "Thank you for putting the pool table back."

"You're welcome."

Calling it a night, Jason strips down to his boxers before crawling into bed. He's going to have a long day tomorrow. Even if the jury finds Sonny not guilty when the trial is over, he knows that McBain and the Manning girl won't give up that easily. They believe he's guilty and he needed to prove that someone else is.

Its almost two in the morning when there's a loud knock at his door. Pulling himself out of bed, a little irritated from being woken up at that hour, Jason throws on his pajama pants and t-shirt before walking downstairs. He debated whether or not to get his gun, but thought better of it before opening the door.

"Surprise."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reviews.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**-ROCkER**


	8. Chapter 8

She has packed up the boys' things - much to Cameron's delight - and they are now on a plane back to Port Charles. The moment she told her son that they'd be returning to Port Charles he was over the moon. The first question out of his mouth is whether or not Jason can come over for dinner. The flight being five hours long, she knew it was possible. She shared in Cameron's desire to see Jason again, but not for the same reasons.

As Cameron plays with his DSi and Aiden is fast asleep beside her in his booster seat, Elizabeth pulls out the envelope for the umpteenth time. Even though she has read it more than enough times, Elizabeth still couldn't wrap her head around it. A part of her hoped that Sarah was right, that they could make it this time, but she just wasn't sure.

Glancing around the cabin, Elizabeth thoughts are pretty much the same as had been on the flight to California. She wonders about the many people on the plane - where they're going, why they're going there, and if their lives were perfect or complicated like hers. Are they running from something or towards something? Are they anticipating the arms of a loved one or the sadness of a funeral?

"Ladies and gentleman, we will be making our descent into Port Charles, New York." the flight attendant says over the intercom. "Please put your chairs into their upright positions and thank you for flying PC Air."

Finally landing in Port Charles, Elizabeth gets Aiden settled into his stroller before holding Cameron's hand and guiding them to the luggage terminal. First on the list is getting home and unpacking their things.

Thanks to Sarah's influence - paired with her doctor boyfriend - Elizabeth now has a position with Mercy Hospital. Though it wasn't General Hospital, Elizabeth can deal. At least this job didn't come with the looming disapproval of her ex-fiance's mother.

The ride home wasn't so bad, the boys were calm for the most part, both seemed to be content in being back in Port Charles. With their luggage in the house, Elizabeth sets the boys down with some of their things, giving her time to unpack.

"How good is this source?" Jason asks, really hoping this would give the girl some closure and Sonny some peace.

"Trust me, Stone Cold." Spinelli says with conviction. "He's reliable."

"Okay." Jason thumbs through the information, wondering how he should handle it. "Thank you for this."

"The Jackal is glad to have been helpful in something these days." Spinelli sighs, opening the door to the penthouse. "I hope you get Mr. Corinthos Sir out of the bind he's in."

"Spinelli." Jason calls to him, stopping him from walking out of the penthouse. "How's Maxie doing?"

"She's still hell-bent on paying for something she did not do to protect the doctor that does not deserve it." Spinelli says with a heavy heart. "The Jackal does not understand this, but he must learn to accept."

Standing up, Jason tosses the file onto the table before walking over to him. He knew that things were pretty bad with Spinelli and Maxie, but he wasn't sure how bad things were. With everything going on in his life, Jason was too wrapped up to really see the toll it was taking on his friend. With a moment to breathe, Jason could see the bags under Spinelli's eyes, the redness in his eyes and the fatigue that was evident all over his features.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Jason asks, looking at his friend intently. "Do either of you need anything?"

"The Jackal appreciates the offer, but you have enough on your plate as is without..."

"Spinelli." Jason stops him by putting his hands on his shoulders. "Do you need anything?"

"Only for Maxie to realize she's making a complete and utter mistake." Spinelli sighs, shaking his head as Jason's drops his hands to his side. "She's throwing her life away on guilt and nothing the Jackal says is making the least bit of a difference."

"You'll find a way." Jason says with confidence. "You always do."

"I appreciate the confidence Stone Cold has in me, but unfortunately this situation has nothing to do with cyberspace." Spinelli hated that more than anything. "My skills are truly limited in this and Maxie will pay the price for that."

"You don't need anything, but your head and your heart." Jason assures, wishing he could do something to help his friend. "You know Maxie better than anyone. If anyone is going to get her to see reason, its going to be you. You just have to dig deep and play dirty if you have to. Don't hold anything back. The only thing that matters right now is convincing her to save herself."

A thought occurs to Spinelli and for the first time in a long time, Spinelli feels a sense of hope again. If he wasn't going to get through to her the nice way, he was going to accept Jason's advice and play dirty. He's going to do whatever it takes, say whatever he has to say, as long as she's out of prison and safe from the torments of those disgusting evil inmates.

"The Jackal appreciates your advice, Stone Cold." Spinelli says as he rushes to the elevator jabbing at the down button. "Good luck with your quest to exonerate Mr. Corinthos Sir."

"Good luck with Maxie." Jason says, watching as he smiles slightly and gets on the elevator.

Jason waits for the elevator doors to close before walking back into the penthouse and closing the door. So much has happened since his surprise visitor at two in the morning, now Jason wasn't sure how he's supposed to handle this situation. He can't go at this guns blazing, not with all the information that he has.

"The kid doesn't seem that bad." his two o'clock visitor says, walking out of the kitchen, Jason almost forgot he was there.

"He isn't." Jason shakes his head. "I doubt he can be considered a kid anymore."

"He's younger than me, he's still a kid." he replies plainly. "So how are you going to handle it?"

"Let me guess, you're the source Spinelli was talking about?" Jason guesses, sitting back down on the couch.

"Not me." he shakes his head. "But its someone we know...someone we can trust."

"Don't tell me..." Jason sighs, running one hand through his hair. "Anything else I should know?"

"Not right now. No." his visitor takes his coat, walking over to the door. "Before I forget, congratulations. Don't screw it up this time."

Jason didn't have time to ask him what he meant because soon he was alone in the penthouse. With a shake of his head, Jason sits back down to go over the information in the file. Not only was Zacchara responsible for the deaths of a little girl and her father, but he actually killed his father - or grandfather is more like it. Getting a call from Michael, he grabs his jacket and heads out to meet up with him.

"Elizabeth?" Matt's disbelieving voice greets her when she walks into Kelly's with her boys. "When did you get back?"

"Earlier today." Elizabeth says, situating Aiden by the table while Cameron hops up onto his chair. "Cam insisted on coming here to eat, right Cam?"

"Yes." Cameron answers, but doesn't look up from the menu as he tries to decide what he wants to eat.

"I didn't think you'd be back so soon." Matt comments, glancing at both the boys. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes." Elizabeth shakes her head. "Everything's fine, Matt."

"Jason!" Cameron hops off his seat and runs over to Jason, who just walked through the door. "Are you surprised to see us?"

"Uh...yeah, bud." Jason looks between Cam and Elizabeth before picking him up into his arms. "I'm definitely surprised."

"Hey." Elizabeth smiles at him, all but forgetting Matt's presence. "I was going to call you after we finished eating."

"How about we go to the penthouse and eat in?" Jason suggests, adjusting Cameron so he's more comfortable. "I need to talk to you about some stuff."

"Sure." Elizabeth shakes her head. "That sounds good. I need to talk to you about some stuff too."

"Its settled." Jason sets Cameron down on his feet. "What do you say? Would you like to eat at my house?"

"Can we also see your motorcycle?" Cameron's eyes light up at the thought of it. "I really want to see a real one."

"If your mom says its okay, sure." Jason smiles, remembering Jake asking about his bike.

"See you later, Matt." Elizabeth says over her shoulder after strapping Aiden in and walking out of the door that Jason's holding open.

Jason gives Matt a look - that has the doctor feeling stupid for just standing there - before walking out of the diner holding Cameron's hand. After talking to Michael, Jason needed some clarity and Elizabeth was the perfect person to give him that.

She had a way about her - always making things easier for him to understand and come up with the best options. She says that he makes everything sound so simple, but its mostly because she makes things easier for him to see things clearly. After eating lunch, that of which Jason cooked, Aiden and Cameron both went down for their naps - both tired from the flight over.

"Coffee?" Jason offers, pouring himself a cup.

"No thanks." Elizabeth shakes her head. "Just water."

"Okay." Jason looks at her curiously before pouring her a cup of water - walking back into the living room with her.

"So...what's going on?" Elizabeth questions, turning to face him.

"I found out who shot out Anthony's tires." Jason concedes. "It was Johnny."

"Wow." Elizabeth looks at him a little surprised. "I didn't see that one coming. What are you going do about it?"

"I'm not sure." Jason shakes his head. "I told Michael and he's agreed to leave it be until I figure it out."

"Does that include not telling Starr?" Elizabeth counters, looking at him intently. "Because I'm not sure she'll be able to just leave it be."

"From what he tells me, she won't believe him if he did tell her." Jason wonders if he had a hand in that. "But I didn't tell him not to...its up to him."

"That's good." Elizabeth drinks some water before setting it down. "Since we're alone...there's something I really need to tell you."

"Should I be worried?" Jason sits up straight, looking at her intently.

"Not sure." Elizabeth digs in her purse to pull out the envelope. "It depends on how you feel about it."

Jason takes the envelope, pulling out the paper - his eyes never leaving hers - he could see she was nervous, which made him nervous. Unfolding the paper, Jason forced himself to look away from her and read the document in his hand. A part of him thought this was a dream, that this wasn't real, but it was and it was really happening.

"You're pregnant."

**A/N: Thanks for reviews.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**-ROCkER**


	9. Chapter 9

Pregnant. She's pregnant. As many times as he's said it - both in his head and out loud - Jason couldn't wrap his head around it. Once again he's having a child with her that wasn't planned - from an encounter that wasn't supposed to go anywhere - that was supposed to end once the sun came up. Yet here they are. Back in the same place they had been all those years ago. Pregnant. She's pregnant.

Standing on the bridge where they had come together and created another life, Jason wonders how things will play out this time. There's no Lucky to stand in and claim to be the father - of course, she can always claim Dr. Hunter as the father - if anyone would actually believe that. There was always Patrick - the grieving widow - it wouldn't be the first time that a death has brought two friends together.

Then there's the psychiatrist, Dr. Ewen Keenan, he's been a little too interested in Elizabeth. From the gossip around General Hospital, they have been on a couple dates so it wouldn't be that far of a stretch to think that the doctor was the father of her baby.

There were a lot of reasons why it was possible that the baby wasn't his, but one reason that it was. Elizabeth wouldn't have told him she was pregnant if he wasn't the father. She would have kept it to herself until she figured out what to do with the baby's father.

With that in mind - after everything they've been through - Jason couldn't help but wonder what she'd do now. Its her choice. It would always be her choice and he hated that they didn't have the chance to talk after she told him she was pregnant.

She had gotten a call from Mercy Hospital - her first day had to come a little early because of a bus crash - making what they had to discuss a little less imperative by comparison. Cameron and Aiden are at the daycare, going to Audrey's house at the end of her shift, and then they'd be able to discuss what happens next.

In the meantime, Jason is left to his own devices, thinking up a lot of stuff he really wishes weren't in his brain at the moment. Things had gone so horribly wrong with Jake. Things happened that neither of them could have foreseen and now he's supposed to figure out how to handle another child. Another life that will depend on their choices.

"Yeah." Jason answers his phone, turning away from the bridge to make his way back to his SUV. "I'm on my way."

Elizabeth scrubbed in for her third operation, trying her best not to think much on her own situation - trying to focus on helping save the lives of the crash victims. Nursing may not have been her first choice as far as careers go, but she loved it. She loves making a difference in the lives of those that are deemed to have little to no hope.

"Dr. Quartermaine should be very ashamed." Dr. Nichols comments, finishing up with the arterial bleeding. "To lose a surgical nurse of your skill is a definite shame."

"I highly doubt she cares." Elizabeth says simply. "But I appreciate you saying so."

"I do not hand out compliments often, Nurse Webber, so accept it for what it is." Dr. Nichols removes his gloves, done with this patient and going on to the next. "General will most definitely see the difference in their surgical team, if they haven't already. Good nurses like you don't come around too often. Now close him up, send him to recovery and find me in OR 4."

"Yes, doctor." Elizabeth smiles to herself as the doctor walks out. He kind of reminded her of Patrick in a way. "I think I just might like it here."

With the help of the other nurse, Elizabeth closed up the patient before sending him to recovery with a couple orderlies. Once she was finished there, she stripped herself free of the rubber gloves and soiled scrubs before making her way to the next OR where she'd be scrubbing in again. She's on her way to the next OR when her cellphone starts to vibrate.

"Yeah?" Elizabeth answers, walking through the halls to the next OR. "I'm on my way to another surgery. Are you sure you can't pick them up?"

"I was just called in for consultation." her grandmother says sadly. "It'll be a few hours at most. When I'm done, I can..."

"No...no, its okay." Elizabeth sighs, slipping into the clean scrubs and scrubbing her hands in the sink. "I should be done by then. Thanks for the offer, but I have to get into surgery now. Love you."

Ending the call, Elizabeth tosses it into the cubby before walking into the OR to assist the doctor. She had been counting on her gram taking the boys, she really didn't like having them wait for her while she's working. Putting her boys out of her mind for the moment, Elizabeth focused on the patient at hand. She'll make it up to her boys.

"What's going on?" Jason asks Michael, running up to him.

"Starr has a gun on Johnny." Michael says trying his best to stay calm. "I've tried to talk to her, but she just won't hear me."

"Have you heard any gunshots?"

"No." Michael shakes his head. "She's mostly just talking to him. Asking how he could do it...why he didn't care about the oncoming cars."

"I'm gonna find another way in." Jason says firmly. "I want you to call me if you hear any shots go off."

"I will." Michael says without hesitation. "Uncle Jason...don't let her get hurt."

"I won't." Jason says before sprinting to the apartment a floor below, hoping he'll be able to get in through the balcony.

Jason gets to the apartment - thankful that its vacant - he would have hated if he had to try and explain the situation to someone. Getting to the balcony doors, Jason found the best route up to Johnny's balcony, hoping to god that he'll be able to talk Starr Manning down from doing something she'll regret.

He gets to the balcony - relatively easy - and can make out Johnny and Starr through the glass. A part of him thought it was crazy to storm the place. Starr didn't look to have a steady hand and could fire off a shot at him if he did, but he couldn't do nothing. So he took a deep breath and burst through the doors, suddenly having the gun aimed at him, but fortunately no bullets are fired.

"What are you doing here?" Starr shouts, her heart pounding with another man - way bigger than her - in the room. "Michael called you, didn't he?"

"Do you remember who I am?" Jason asks, slowly closing the doors behind him - never turning away from her.

"You're Michael's uncle." Starr says firmly, aiming the gun between Jason and Johnny. "Now answer the question! Are you here to save him?"

"I'm here to help you." Jason corrects, not even giving Johnny a glance. "You don't want to do this. You do not want to live with his blood on your hands."

"He took everything from me!" Starr exclaims, glaring daggers at Johnny. "He acted like he wanted to help me, but he was the one responsible! He killed my family!"

"I know what that feels like, believe me, I do. I lost my son a year ago. Hit and run." Jason says calmly. "The person responsible got away with it because it was labelled an accident. He was only three years old. He died less than two months before his birthday."

"How did you handle it?" Starr looks at him almost pleadingly. "Losing a child before their time?"

"Much like you are." Jason concedes, finally looking at Johnny, who wasn't sure what to do at this point. "But I realized that the person who killed my son would suffer more alive."

"They were my life." Starr's tears start to fall. "They meant everything to me...how do I live on without them?"

"Only you can answer that." Jason says, inching his way over to her. "But you don't want to throw your life away for someone like him. He'll get what's coming to him, trust me, but not at your hand."

"If not mine, then who?" Starr counters, looking at him for answers, practically begging him to ease her pain in some way.

"Live your life, Starr." Jason walks over to her, taking the gun from her hands. "Forget about him and just grieve for your family. Remember the good times and just live."

"Thank you." Starr whispers before running for the door, pulling it open to see Michael on the other side. "Michael."

"Lets get you out of here." Michael takes her hand and leads her out of the building - thankful that his uncle was able to talk her down.

"Your time's almost up, Johnny." Jason says, wiping the gun down and setting it on the table. "I'd say to make good with your god, but it would be a waste of breath."

Walking out of the penthouse, he makes his way down to the SUV. After calling Michael to make sure they were both okay, Jason drives to his son's grave - suddenly needing to be close to him. When he gets there, Jason kneels to the ground by the headstone. His hand softly touching the engraving there, Jason closes his eyes. Hoping and praying for the strength to be a father again. To do it right.

"I know its a lot to ask, but I need a sign." Jason whispers, taking a deep breath. "I need to know the right choice to make. I need to know if I have any right being a father to your little brother or sister."

Just then Jason's cellphone starts ringing. Opening his eyes, he pulls it out of his pocket and is a little shocked to see Elizabeth's number on the screen.

"Yeah?" Jason answers, his hand still on the headstone.

"My gram can't pick up the boys and I'm scheduled to help in a few more surgeries." Elizabeth says carefully. "Is there any way you can watch them until I'm done?"

"Sure." Jason says without hesitation. "I'll be there soon."

"Thank you." Elizabeth lets out a breath of relief. "They haven't had dinner yet."

"Don't worry about it." Jason says, standing up from the ground. "We'll be okay until you're done."

"Right...okay. I'll leave your name with the daycare." Elizabeth walks into the OR to scrub in. "I promise I'll get them as soon as I can."

"Its no problem, really." Jason assures. "Just don't overdo yourself."

"I'll be fine." Elizabeth smiles at his concern. "Thank you for doing this...it means a lot."

"Anytime." Jason says before ending the call and looking at his son's headstone. "Thank you, Jake."

**A/N: Thanks for reviews.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**-ROCkER**


	10. Chapter 10

He's taken a long - much needed - shower and shaven all the fuzz from his face. That being step one in the million steps in moving on. Standing in his towel, in the room he shared with her, Patrick Drake stares at the clothes he laid out for his first day back to work. He can do this - at least that's what he keeps telling himself.

It took him a long moment, but soon enough he was getting dressed. One by one, he puts on his clothes, slowly but surely they make it on his body. Finally dressed, Patrick walks downstairs to get his keys from the small glass bowl by the door. He takes a moment to catch his breath when he sees her keys there - trying to use it as courage to keep going instead of a reason to stay locked away in the house.

Taking his keys from the bowl, Patrick glances at the picture of him, Robin and Emma before walking out of his house and locking the door. He gets in his car, turning on the music he usually listened to on the way to work, and starts up the car before taking off.

"Patrick?" Matt looks at him a bit surprised when he walks off the elevator. "I haven't seen you in a while. Are you..."

"Don't ask me if I'm okay." Patrick cuts him off. "Its hard enough as it is."

"Fair enough." Matt was just glad his brother was back in the hospital. "Does this mean you're back on schedule?"

"I need to work that out with Monica." Patrick says, noticing the chief of staff in a heated argument with Epiphany.

"Well, Dr. Quartermaine, with all due respect, we wouldn't be having this problem if you hadn't caused one of my best nurses to flee to another hospital." Epiphany states firmly, having had enough.

"What's going on?" Patrick questions, eyeing the two from afar. "What nurse transferred?"

"Elizabeth." Matt says with distaste. "Apparently Monica pushed things too far and Elizabeth asked her sister to help her get transferred to Mercy."

"Huh." Patrick eyes Monica - who was completely steaming - and wondered if that would be the best move for him as well. "Do you know what happened between them?"

"Other than Elizabeth keeping Jake's paternity from Monica?" Matt sighs, running one hand through his hair - really not wanting to admit the second part. "She slept with Jason and Monica wasn't happy about it."

Patrick should be surprised by that tidbit, but he really wasn't. He knows the relationship between Elizabeth and Jason is a complicated one and Patrick had no room to judge. Even though he hates Jason for Robin making such an enormous sacrifice for him, Patrick couldn't and wouldn't take that out on Elizabeth.

He could see on his brother's face that Matt wasn't happy with it at all though, but he'll learn. He'll learn that there was no getting in between the two. Patrick, however, couldn't worry about his brother's love life. Not now. Now the only thing Patrick can afford to focus on is his work. Which, as of right now, will be harder without his favorite OR nurse. If he starts to work today, he'll have to train another nurse to react to his style and he just wasn't in the mood for that.

"Do not blame my nursing staff for your mistake." Epiphany was slowly losing her control with the chief of staff. "Thanks to you, Dr. Quartermaine, this hospital will surely suffer with your style of leadership!"

"Regardless of how you feel, I'm still the chief of staff and there's an expected level of respect to be shown, Ms. Johnson." Monica says formerly, not liking the way she's being spoken to.

"Reprimand me then, doctor." Epiphany dares her. "Or better yet, fire me. I would love to see how you run this hospital without me."

"You're not indispensable, Ms. Johnson." Monica says seriously.

"Yes, she is." Patrick walks up to them with Matt. "Epiphany is the best head nurse you'll ever have. You're ignorant if you believe otherwise."

"Nice to see you back, Drake." Epiphany comments with a slight smile.

"Patrick, are you back on rotation?" Monica questions cautiously, surprised to see him back. "I wasn't notified you'd be returning to work today."

"No. I'm not." Patrick says firmly. "And until the management here improves, I won't be back at all."

"What does that mean?" Monica questions, looking to Epiphany before concentrating on Patrick.

"It means, unless you get Elizabeth back here, I will be forced to transfer to Mercy." Patrick says matter-of-factly. "Check the logs. She's the only OR nurse that I have with me on every operation."

"Nurse Webber chose to transfer to..." Monica starts but Patrick swiftly cuts her off.

"Get her back or I transfer." Patrick snaps. "And in case you don't know this, yes, I'm indispensable to this hospital. I dare you to learn that the hard way."

With that, Patrick walks back onto the elevator and heads home to spend time with his daughter. Although Elizabeth has returned to Jason's orbit, Monica wasn't someone he particularly liked anymore than Jason. So if he had to choose between Monica and Elizabeth, it was no contest. Elizabeth would win out each time.

"He wouldn't really transfer, would he?" Monica looks to Epiphany and Matt.

"I wouldn't want to find out if I were you." Matt says, taking a file from Epiphany. "You won't like it if you do."

Monica walks off to her office when Matt and Epiphany both walk away from her. She never would have seen any of this coming just because Elizabeth no longer worked at General. When she got the paperwork saying that Elizabeth had transferred to Mercy, Monica thought all her prayers had been answered. She wouldn't see that woman every day and she'd finally be out of her orbit. Now, no, now she has one of General's best neurosurgeons threatening to transfer to Mercy as well.

"General Hospital, Chief of Staff Dr. Quartermaine speaking." Monica answers the phone, pausing for the caller to speak. "I understand that, but Nurse Webber chose to...no, I understand. Yes, Dr. Patrick Drake is an essential part of this hospital. Yes, I understand. I'll get on it."

Elizabeth sits on the bench just watching Jason pushing Cameron on the swings while Aiden is sitting beside her with his coloring book. Cameron has been all smiles since he woke up this morning and found Jason at the door. She doesn't work until that night and he has taken the day off from work to spend with the boys. She was surprised by the offer, but obviously didn't turn it down.

"Hello?" Elizabeth answers her cellphone, handing Aiden a juice box.

"This is Doctor Monica Quartermaine, Chief of Staff at General Hospital." Monica says formally. "I would like to schedule a meeting to discuss you retaking your position here at General Hospital."

"You're kidding right?" Elizabeth says bluntly, finding Monica being professional almost laughable. "I'm not going back to work there."

"Be reasonable..."

"No. I'd rather be realistic." Elizabeth says firmly. "Mercy holds more promise for me. Thank you for the offer, but I like it right where I am."

Ending the call, Elizabeth focuses on what matters most and that's her family. She didn't care why Monica was being all professional all of a sudden or why she was offering a position with General Hospital again. What's done is done and taking a page of Jason's book, she's not looking back.

"Everything okay?" Jason asks, walking over with Cameron.

"Yeah. Everything's just fine." Elizabeth smiles slightly. "Who's ready for some lunch?"

"Me!" Cameron says without hesitation. "Aiden's hungry too."

Together, the four of them head to the car, heading back to Elizabeth's house for lunch. In spite of herself, she can't help but wonder why Monica was offering her back her position at GH. From the looks of things, she'd have thought Monica would be happy with her out of her hospital. Apparently there was more to this than Elizabeth knew about and whatever it was that had Monica offering her the position, it was obviously not because she wants her back.

"Matt, what're you doing here?" Patrick questions, standing in his doorway.

"Can't a brother stop by to check up on the family?" Matt counters, walking in when Patrick steps aside. "Where's Emma?"

"Taking her nap, so keep it down." Patrick says, closing the door. "Now why are you really here?"

"Fine, you caught me." Matt shrugs out of his coat. "Are you really thinking about transferring to Mercy?"

"I already scheduled a meeting with the Chief of Staff." Patrick says seriously, pouring himself a glass of water. "If Elizabeth isn't reinstated, I will take up the neurosurgeon position with Mercy."

"I get it that Elizabeth's a great nurse, but..."

"No buts." Patrick cuts him off. "She's not only a great nurse, but she's also a great friend. I trust her in and out of the OR. I'm not about to waste my time with another nurse that has no idea how I operate."

"Even though she's dating Jason Morgan?" Matt counters. "If I remember correctly, you hated him."

"I couldn't care less about Morgan, that's true." Patrick says plainly. "But Elizabeth isn't Jason and either she goes back to General or I go to Mercy. If Robin were here, she'd be saying the same thing."

"All I'm saying is..." Matt starts to say, but is cut off by Patrick's phone ringing.

"I should get this." Patrick picks up the phone and answers it. "Patrick Drake speaking."

"We've got the location." the caller says calmly. "Meet us at the Elm Street Warehouse tonight at seven and we'll fill you in."

"I'll be there." Patrick says before ending the call. "I appreciate your concern, Matt, really I do, but I've already made my decision."

"Who was that?" Matt questions when Patrick opens the door for him to leave.

"No one you need to know about." Patrick gestures for him to leave. "And can I give you a word of advice?"

"Do I have a choice?" Matt counters, turning back to look at him once he's out the door.

"Elizabeth isn't the girl for you." Patrick says with conviction. "Her heart was claimed by Morgan long before either of us ever heard of Port Charles."

**A/N: Let me know what you think.**

**Thanks for reviews.**

**-ROCkER**


	11. Chapter 11

Elizabeth is in the middle of making breakfast for her boys when a knock sounds at the door. Checking the time, she realizes that she's running a little behind schedule and had to hurry to get ready. Making sure that Cameron is watching his brother, Elizabeth glances at them one last time before rushing to the front door. She seriously needed to set her alarm clock a couple hours earlier than she's used to. Pulling open the door, Elizabeth was so preoccupied that she couldn't stop the groan that escaped her lips.

"Monica, I'm running late so make it fast." Elizabeth says seriously, walking into her house, not bothering to invite the woman in. "What do you want?"

"I would like to discuss..." Monica tries to talk, but gets frustrated with Elizabeth fluttering through the room fixing things. "Must you do that while I talk?"

"You showed up to my house, remember?" Elizabeth eyes the woman intently before picking up the rest of the toys. "Say what you came to say. I have a lot to do in the short span of an hour."

"Mom, Aiden's done eating." Cameron calls from the kitchen.

"I'll be right there, baby." Elizabeth says, dumping the toys into the chest. "Any day now Monica. Why are you here?"

"The medical board wants to reinstate you to your previous position at the hospital." Monica says, trying to be formal. "I'd like to schedule a negotiation meeting to iron out the details and..."

"I don't know how else to tell you this, Monica." Elizabeth over to her, standing a decent distance away. "I've moved on from your hospital."

"Now who's the one being unprofessional?"

"Still you." Elizabeth says plainly. "You've said what you have to say, now you can leave."

"What is so special about Mercy that you're so content in staying there?" Monica challenges. "Quite frankly, General is a more prestigious hospital."

"That's your opinion." Elizabeth shrugs. "But as of today, I'm the head nurse at Mercy and that beats working for you any day."

"And as of today, I no longer work for General Hospital either." Patrick says, carrying Emma into the house, walking past Elizabeth. "I just accepted the neurosurgeon position and I'll be starting today."

"Really? I didn't know you were thinking of transferring." Elizabeth looks at Patrick surprised. "When did you decide that?"

"A couple days ago." Patrick admits, looking at Monica sternly. "You can leave now, Monica. I'm sure you have to interview an onslaught of doctors to find my replacement."

Monica leaves, knowing that her day wasn't about to get any better. Elizabeth locks the door once she's gone, double checking to make sure that it was indeed locked. Thinking about what Patrick has said, Elizabeth was curious to find out if that was why Monica was so hell-bent on her returning to work at General.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why did you transfer to Mercy?" Elizabeth questions, setting Aiden down on the floor with Emma. "I wasn't even aware that you returned to work."

"Its complicated." Patrick says, sitting down with her once Cameron joined the other two on the floor. "So you're the head nurse? What happened to Viola?"

"She's eloping with her fiance before moving to Florida." Elizabeth chuckles, amazed at how informative people are when they're in love. "Before she left, she had them hire me to take her place."

"That's great. Congrats." Patrick actually liked the fact that Elizabeth had been promoted. He knows, as well as anyone, that she wouldn't have pursued that job at General. "So, how about we ride together?"

"Sure." Elizabeth smiles slightly. "I just need to finish getting ready and we can go. You okay with the kids?"

"Yeah...I'm okay." Patrick assures with a smile. "We'll be down here when you're done."

Jason wakes up and takes a quick shower before getting dressed. He has a lot of things to handle and not much time to get them done. He promised Elizabeth that he'd pick up Aiden from daycare when he picks up Cameron from school. So that meant that Jason had to get everything done before three o'clock. First thing's first, checking in with Spinelli to make sure that everything was okay with his friend. As much as he hated police stations and court houses, he gets his jacket and heads over to the station to check on Spinelli.

"Stone Cold, the Jackal didn't expect to see you here." Spinelli greets, a look of concern on his face. "You have not been summoned by the law abiding ones have you?"

"No. I just came to check on you." Jason says simply. "How's it going?"

"She's agreed to testify against the real killer." Spinelli says with relief. "Thanks to your advice, I was able to talk her out of playing the martyr."

"That's great, Spinelli." Jason was glad that things have turned around for him. "Do you need anything before I head out?"

"No, thank you." Spinelli shakes his head. "The Jackal is simply waiting to be able to take his true love home."

"Good luck, Spinelli." Jason clasps him on his shoulder. "I hope it works out for you."

"So do I." Spinelli smiles gratefully, watching as Jason makes his exit.

Getting a call from Monica, he heads over to the hospital to see what the emergency was. Although, he was quite sure that it had something to do with Elizabeth since she has been the topic of conversation every time they happened to bump into each other. Knowing that, he'll humor her and meet with her at her office.

"You called?" Jason says in the doorway of Monica's office.

"Yeah." Monica stands up and walks to the front of her desk - not bothering with asking him to come inside because he would've done so if he was going to. "I need to ask you for a favor."

"I'm listening." Jason says simply, truly curious now.

"Since you're close to Elizabeth, I was wondering if you might convince her to return to GH." Monica says carefully. "This is where she should be working. With Audrey retired, it just seems..."

"I'm gonna stop you right there." Jason cuts her off, having heard enough. "First of all, even if I could convince her to come back here, I wouldn't."

"Why not?"

"And secondly, using Audrey as a reason for her to come back won't do you any good." Jason says firmly. "If Elizabeth doesn't want to work here, she's not going to work here."

"Jason, it's in everyone's best interest that she return to work here." Monica tries to explain. "If you could just..."

"I don't tell Elizabeth what to do." Jason cuts her off again. "Talk to her and deal with whatever answer she gives you. I'm not going to be put in the middle."

Jason left the office, heading to work to finish what he needed to get done. He was certain that Monica tried to talk to Elizabeth about returning to work there and obviously she turned her down flat. The more time he spends with his mother, the more he realizes how little she actually knows him. Putting her out of his mind, Jason got to work. He had a lot to do and not much time to do it in.

"Can I help you?" Elizabeth questions, standing behind the nurses's station.

"I'm looking for Elizabeth Webber." the man says after looking at his hand.

"John McBain, right?" Elizabeth asks, eyeing him intently.

"I guess my reputation precedes me." John says with a slight smile, if you could call it that. "Should I assume you're Ms. Webber?"

"Assume all you want." Elizabeth says simply. "Don't cops usually know who they're meeting before they meet them?"

"Touché." John countered. "Do you have a minute?"

"I'm working." Elizabeth gestures around her. "But you can come back in about two hours when I take my lunch."

"Fair enough." John walks over to the elevator. "Two hours it is."

"I'll be here." Elizabeth says, a polite smile on her face before she returns to work. "Port Charles or Pennsylvania...cops are all the same."

Of course she was curious about what John McBain wanted with her, but she couldn't think much on it. She's currently in the midst of learning the different handwritings of the doctors. It was strange how they all had PhDs and yet they couldn't manage legible penmanship. Thankfully there's one doctor's handwriting that she understands.

"Some of those are worse than the doctors at General." Patrick comments, flipping through a file before handing it to her. "You'd think they were mentally challenged."

"You mean, the way you used to write?" Elizabeth counters teasingly, glad that he was starting to joke again.

"You loved the way I wrote." Patrick counters. "I put little smiley faces just for you."

"If you say so." Elizabeth chuckles, handing off a file to one of the nurses and telling them where to go. "I went to check on Emma earlier. She's loving the daycare here."

"I know. I checked, too." Patrick smiles, glad that he still has his friendship to help pull him out of the grief. "See you later, Nurse Webber."

"Of course, Dr. Drake." Elizabeth smiles, watching him walk off before returning to her work. "Mercy Hospital, Head Nurse, Elizabeth Webber speaking."

"Hey." Jason replies, making her smile. "You busy?"

"Not at the moment." Elizabeth concedes, setting down a file. "Why?"

"Look behind you." Jason says, his voice catching her by surprise from behind her.

"Sneaky much?" Elizabeth says as she hangs up the phone. "Is it three already?"

"Not yet." Jason holds up a to-go cup. "I had time and thought you could use this...hot cocoa."

"You're too sweet." Elizabeth says, walking out from behind the nurses' station. "You didn't have to do this."

"Which is why I did it." Jason counters, following her over to the waiting area. "So...head nurse?"

"Crazy, right?" Elizabeth takes a gulp of cocoa. "First I get promoted and then Patrick tells me he transferred here to Mercy."

"Monica called me."

"She just won't give up." Elizabeth sighs, rubbing the back of her neck to relieve the tension. "I don't get her. She should be happy that I'm not there."

"From the looks of it, she's being pressured by someone." Jason admits, he noticed a memo on his mother's desk. "Personally, I think you should stay here."

"You do? Why?"

"You're head nurse and I can tell you like it here." Jason says simply. "I have to get going, but how does dinner at my place sound?"

"Perfect." Elizabeth smiles brightly. "I'll see you later."

"Count on it." Jason leans in, kissing her lips softly before walking off.

Elizabeth touches her lips, unable to believe that he really just kissed her in public. Sure, there weren't that many people around, but still...that's huge. Just as the doors close to the elevators, Elizabeth realizes that she didn't tell him about John McBain or the fact that he would be coming back during her lunch hour. She was about to call him when the phone rang behind the desk, reminding her that she's not just a nurse anymore, but the head nurse.

"Elizabeth." a voice calls to her, prompting her to look up.

"Oh my god!"

**A/N: Let me know what you think.**

**Thanks for reviews.**

**-ROCkER**


	12. Chapter 12

She stared at him in a gaping awe, for many years she wondered how he'd look if he was still alive and there he was. In the flesh. That crooked grin on his lips - making her feel like she was seventeen again. For a moment she can't think of a coherent thing to say and that seemed to amuse him.

Of course, it was almost unfathomable for her to be speechless, so she understood his amusement in her stunned silence. A nurse pulled her out of her thoughts long enough to sign the document for the Chief of Staff, giving him the in he needed to keep her out of the shocked silence she was undoubtedly about to return to.

"Miss me?" he watches the look of laughter play across her features. "Then don't just stand there."

With a bright smile, Elizabeth walks out from behind the desk, wrapping her arms around him, thanking the heavens for another chance to do that. He has gone years, missing his friends and wishing he could be back in Port Charles - now he finally is and it couldn't be more perfect. Albeit there were some complications in that, but like all the normal people say - beggars can't be choosers.

"Your silence is seriously frightening." he says, trying to get her to say anything. "Seriously? Nothing?"

"Sorry." Elizabeth finally voices. "This just doesn't feel real."

"I know the feeling." he says, feeling a sense of reverie while standing there. "I'm actually glad you're working here and not at General."

"Why is that?" Elizabeth questions, her mind fixated now, curious as to why he's there.

"I'd like to keep my resurrection on the need to know for now." he says carefully, knowing she was hooked by now, the curiosity vibrant in her eyes. "I just wanted to check on you...see how you're doing."

"That'll take more time than you have." Elizabeth says, glancing around before looking at him. "But overall...I'm doing great."

"Good to know." he checks his watch before leaning in and kissing her forehead. "I'll see you soon, Lizzie."

And just like that he was gone. She was walking back to stand behind the nurses' station when one of the orderlies stopped her to inform her that her office has been cleared of the former head nurse's things and was ready for her. A part of her was a little nervous to officially take that position, once she's made the office her own she'd be set.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask for it." Ken, the orderly, says before walking off with a polite smile.

There it was, her name on the door, a smile tugging at her lips as she ran her fingers over the name plate. She wonders if Epiphany had an office like this - she hardly ever saw Epiphany anywhere but the hospital floors.

It had been quite obvious that the head nurse position was a heavy burden to carry, Epiphany making it look so effortless, but Elizabeth knew what it entitled. She can only hope that she can take to the job the way Epiphany has.

Closing the door, Elizabeth walks over to sit behind the desk, a pile of files already stacked in the receiving tray. She smiles slightly, just taking in the feel of the fact that she is now - officially - head nurse of Mercy Hospital. She slips her hands into her pockets and is surprised to find a folded piece of paper inside.

"I'll never be too far again." she reads, a slight smile on her face. "We'll get to catch up soon. Promise."

Jason has finally finished what needed to be done for Sonny. Now he had personal stuff to attend to and that started with his meeting at the bridge. He wasn't too happy with discussing it there, but it was the most secluded place in Port Charles and you'd hear intruders from miles out.

Arriving at the bridge, he finds everyone is already there, Patrick included. Amongst the group are Anna Devane and Robert Scorpio, both silently vigil, waiting for the meeting to commence. Standing just to the side of them are Ritchie, Max, and Milo. Ever so loyal and ready to serve.

At the head of them all, the two people that have been planning this for all the years they were presumed dead, are the two guards that used to work for him and Sonny. Johnny and Francis. In that moment, seeing them all there like that, Jason truly believed that they could pull this off. That they could make everything right again.

"Good, everyone's here." Francis says, loud enough for all to hear. "Now we can start."

"We searched the location, but we were moments too late." Johnny says, irate at the missed opportunity. "Good news is that we're getting to them. Sooner or later, they're going to slip up."

"And we'll be there to make sure they fall hard." Francis supplies firmly. "For now, we keep the pressure on those we know are part of the organization and make them sweat."

"Devane, any progress on your side?" Johnny looks to Anna.

"I accepted the mayor's job offer as police commissioner earlier today." Anna assures, itching to break down a door or two. "I'm set to go when the time comes."

"And Scorpio?" Francis asks Robert.

"As far as Spencer knows, I'm still tracking down the son that's not mine." Robert says firmly, anger flaring in regard to his former friend. "I'm set."

"Everyone else will carry on as you were until further notice." Francis says, his voice raised once again. "No one can know we're aligned, so all contact in regard to the plan is to be directed to me and Johnny."

"The less people that know about this the better." Johnny says firmly. "We are taking down this organization from the inside and reclaiming our lives!"

Jason can see that each and everyone of them were determined to see this plan out to the end. There was so much to this that had his head spinning, but he knew that he had to be amongst them till the end. So, in spite of everything that sounded a little too out there, Jason pledges to see this through to the end. Johnny has him wait behind while everyone returns to their vehicles at takes off.

"There's something you should know." Johnny says, watching the caution in his eyes. "Its about that girl Sam McCall."

"What about her?"

Elizabeth is finishing up with half her paperwork when a knock sounds at the door. Checking the time, she notes that its been two hours and that meant the guy would be back already. Closing the file, she writes a memo to double check the supply closet on the fifth and eighth floor.

"Mr. McBain, you're impeccably punctual." Elizabeth says, locking up her office and stepping out into the hall.

"I know a nurse's time is valuable." John says politely. "This won't take long."

"Do you mind having this conversation in the cafeteria?" Elizabeth questions, securing her purse strap on her shoulder. "I wasn't able to eat breakfast this morning."

"Of course not." John says without hesitation. "Like I said, this won't take long."

She leads him to the cafeteria and its in that short moment that she sees more parallels between Jason and John McBain. Though his posture should be alarming and his silence uncomfortable, it has the opposite affect on her. It was obvious in his eyes that he has been through his fair share of life troubles. In a way, John McBain is a familiar stranger.

He waits for her to get her food and make herself comfortable at a table before the questions start. Unlike some of the cops in this town, John's way of questioning isn't rude and self-righteous. So, relaxed and finally getting food in her body, Elizabeth answers his questions to the best of her knowledge without giving too much away. She just wasn't expecting what the topic of the questions would be based on.

"Its no secret that me and Sam don't get along." Elizabeth says simply, observing him as he observes her. "Ask anyone in this town and you just might get the whole story."

"Because of Jason Morgan?" John slips in, not at all catching her of guard.

"Why do you want to know about my relationship with Sam - or lack thereof?" Elizabeth counters, watching that look Jason usually sports when he doesn't want to answer it and deflects.

"What is your relationship with Jason Morgan?" John counters with a slight smile. "Or more importantly, Sonny Corinthos?"

"Would you say you have a habit of answering a question with a question?" Elizabeth challenges, taking a drink of her juice. "I know you want to take Sonny down, but you can't use me to do it. I haven't been friends with him for a long time."

"But you are friends with Jason Morgan, right?"

"You can say that." Elizabeth says with a knowing smile. "But you already knew that."

"What's going on here?" Jason questions, walking up to them.

"Relax, Morgan." John stands up. "I was just asking Ms. Webber a few questions."

"Elizabeth, can you go get Aiden?" Jason turns to look at her. "You forgot to leave my name at the daycare."

"I knew I forgot to do something." Elizabeth shakes her head. "I'll be right back."

"Thank you for your time, Ms. Webber." John gets out as Jason glares at him. "If I have any further questions, I'll be sure to let you know."

"Right." Elizabeth touches Jason's arm. "Be nice."

With that she walks out of the cafeteria to get her son, leaving Jason and John to face off. She wanted to stay and keep the peace between the two, but her lunch hour was almost up and she needed to get her son for Jason.

"She's off limits." Jason says firmly, glaring at the man who just couldn't get a clue.

"You mean, like Sam was?" John counters, watching the stone cold features get even colder. "Speaking of Sam, when was the last time you saw her?"

"Ask my lawyer." Jason states plainly.

"That would be her mother, right?" John mulls it over. "The same person that reported her missing."

"We're done here." Jason states, having enough of the cop. "Stay away from, Elizabeth."

"Until Ms. MCall is found, no one is off limits."

"And if you mess with Elizabeth, I'll make it my personal mission in life to make yours a living hell." Jason states solemnly. "This is your last warning, leave her alone."

**A/N: Let me know what you think.**

**Thanks for reviews.**

**-ROCkER**


	13. Chapter 13

Parking his car in front of the safe house, Johnny had to admit that this place was a lot better than most of the places they have been forced to take shelter in. Grocery bags in hand, he slowly makes his way inside, knowing that his partner would most likely be locked away in his room, going over their plans for the umpteenth time. Francis is nothing if not thorough.

Where the planning is mostly on his plate, Johnny's responsibilities included cooking and cleaning, ensuring that they had a place inhabitable to put their plans together. After so many years of trying to put together an airtight plan, they couldn't risk everything falling apart when they're this close to putting an end to it all.

"Corelli." Johnny knocks on the door three times. "Grub's done."

"Be right out," Francis replies, staring down at his map. "Give me five."

"Sure thing," he says simply, turning away from the door, knowing that five minutes never really lasted only five minutes for his friend. "You just better not complain if the food ain't hot when you get out here."

"Okay, kid," Francis steps out of his room, shutting the door firmly behind him. "No need to get your panties in a bunch."

Choosing to not argue back, having had that same argument enough times in their lifetimes, Johnny simply takes a seat beside Francis as they put on whatever game's showing on TV. With only each other to rely on these past years, they have sort of grown into a habit of sorts, almost getting to the point where they didn't have to explain themselves anymore.

"Before or after?" Johnny questions, popping off the tops of a couple beers.

"After." Francis says with conviction. "Right now, we have bigger things to worry about."

"I get that, but we already told the others."

"The others aren't as close to Sonny as he is." Francis reminds Johnny, downing half the bottle before setting it back down. "If we're going to do this, he has to stay in the dark."

"I know you're right." Johnny sighs, having fought himself about this part of the plan from the start, knowing that it wasn't fair to his friend. "I hate it, but I know you're right."

"He'll thank us once this is all over." Francis assures him. "For now, we have to focus on what we came here to do. That's it."

"You know, Max is…"

"Not the same way." Francis states. "This is how it has to be."

"Okay, okay." Johnny concedes, knowing that there was no point arguing about it, he's right and that's that. "After."

For a moment, Francis watches him, knowing that it would be the right thing to divulge the whole truth, but sometimes the right thing just isn't the right thing, especially with so many lives on the line. For now it's in everyone's best interest if some secrets remained a secret to a certain friend of theirs. He could only hope that Johnny felt the same way and leaves it alone or they'll have a different kind of hell to deal with once their friend finds out the truth.

Kneeling by Cameron's bedside, Elizabeth couldn't help but wonder what has brought her friend back to Port Charles after all this time. As happy as she had been, she couldn't help but ask why. Why now? What could possibly bring him back now after being gone for so many years?

Placing a soft kiss upon his forehead, she makes her way out of the room, taking soft steps in the direction of her youngest son's room. Standing in the doorway, she can't help the soft smile that touches her lips at the sight that greets her. It was more than a little bittersweet.

As Jason rises to his feet after placing a soft kiss upon Aiden's forehead, he turns around and smiles softly when she comes into view, not having noticed her presence earlier. Without a word spoken, the couple takes hold of each other's hand before making their way to her bedroom, needing the privacy that it would lend them.

"I'm sorry," Elizabeth voices, needing to voice it, regardless of whether or not he feels she needs to or not. "I wanted to tell you about John McBain, but when you showed up at the hospital it completely slipped my mind. I was just so surprised that I couldn't think about anything else but you and…"

"Elizabeth," he cuts her off, knowing that she would keep going if he let her. "It's okay."

"I swear I wasn't trying to keep it from you."

"I know," he says with conviction, taking both her hands in his. "Like I said, it's okay."

"Okay," she lets out a deep breath before meeting his eyes. "I still can't help but wonder what he wanted. It was like he was trying to ask me something without actually asking me."

"Sam's missing." Jason finds himself voicing, watching as understanding fills her eyes, as well as confusion. "He was just doing what cops do."

"In other words, he thinks I had something to do with Sam going missing." Elizabeth couldn't help but find that laughable. "I guess I can see why he'd think I had something to do with it. Sam and I haven't exactly kept our distaste for each other a secret."

"He doesn't know you." Jason says seriously. "If he did, he'd know you weren't capable of something like this."

"You sound confident about that."

"Because I am," Jason says with certainty. "Besides, if you were capable of it, Carly would have gone missing a long time ago."

"Very true," she laughs softly, staring into his blue eyes. "Darn my sensibility."

"Besides, if anyone's capable of it, it's me."

"No, you're not."

"What makes you say that?"

"You mean other than the fact that I know you?" Elizabeth counters with a slight smile. "If you were capable of making Sam disappear, you would have done it a long time ago. We both know she's done enough to warrant it."

Without another word, Jason leans forward, taking claim of her lips in the heat of the moment. For her to have so much faith in him, not even a single doubt in her mind, that he didn't have anything to do with Sam's disappearance, it meant more than words could describe.

As his hand slips over her stomach, talk turns away from Sam being missing to their relationship, from past to present. They talk about all the times that they've tried, how they both want it to be different now, and what they'll have to do to make sure it won't end like every other time.

"I guess it all comes down to trust." Elizabeth voices, thinking about their past. "I need to trust you when the time comes that you can't tell me everything and you have to trust me to be able to handle it when the time comes that I **need** to know everything."

"After everything I've been through, trusting you is the easiest thing for me to do."

"Same here." Elizabeth assures, smiling softly. "After everything I've been through, trusting you is definitely easy for me to do."

As he grows closer once again, her eyes slide shut in anticipation of the kiss that he was about to give her, sighing softly as their lips connect. She knows that they still had a lot of work to do in regard to their relationship, but as long as the love and trust is there everything else is bound to fall into place.


End file.
